Fangs and Sand
by SayaSama101
Summary: Lets say you just came back from a mission in which one of your bestfriends got mildly injured, and lets just say that no sooner have you given your report that Tsunade gives you another mission and that includes having a certain red head live with you for a few months, and lets say again that another one of your friends that goes by the name of Kiba isn't too happy. KibaXOCXGarra
1. prolog

_**disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of it characters**_

_**I stared at Tsunade dumbfounded, unable to believe what I seeing much less hearing and the same could be said (without a doubt) Kiba and Lee who were standing right beside me, mouth agape.**_

"_**Excuse me," I snapped.**_

"_**You heard me," she said with a yawn which, combined with the bags and black circles around her eyes proved the rumors about her pulling three all nighters In a row to be true. I scowled.**_

_**"But I still don't see why he has to stay with her," growled Kiba and I mean literally growled. I looked at him and placed a calming hand on shoulder, gently stroking his arm up and down until he took the hint to cool it. He blushed and leaned against me, a pink tint stained my cheeks. I turned my attention back to Tsunade.**_

_**"I understand," I said with a nod. She breathed a sigh of relief.**_

_**"B-but I'm going to have to agree with Kiba on this one," this time it was Lee who spoke up. He rubbed his bandage arm nervously, obviously cautious of provoking Tsunade's rath.**_

_**She sighed again, this time burying her face in her hands.**_

_**"Look," she said pleadingly, "I know you guys just came back from a mission that gave you some… difficulty-," Kiba and I looked each other in the eyes for a moment before I dropped mine. Just half a second, just half a fucking second of me losing my footing and Lee gets injured. I bit my lip.**_

_**"But I need you to do me this one favor," she said drawing me from my thoughts. Kiba and Lee began to argue with her but I, deciding to be the wiser, thought I would probably be best to hold my tongue. Cause knowing Tsunade, eventually she'll snap, yell, and get her way while someone walks away with a bruised face. So instead I took the time to study the red head standing in a corner of the office. He was watching this whole exchange with what seems to be little to know interest what so ever. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. He hasn't changed.**_

_**There was a loud thump and Kiba and Lee went spiraling past me. I looked over in time to see a fuming Tsunade.**_

_**"Do you have a problem with it now," she roared. Oh, she was pissed.**_

_**I glanced over at Kiba and Lee just in time to see them both loss consciousness. I sighed.**_

_**"I'm sure they both now realize that your request is perfectly within reason," I said tossing her a polite fake smile.**_

_**She grinned, "Good."**_


	2. slow beginning

_**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any of its characters**_

_**I tossed Kiba's sister, Hana, one more smile before bowing politely and exiting the house. She was a bit disappointed in my quick departure; she had even invited me to spend the night, saying that she missed having me around. And believe me, the offer was quite tempting and I would've taken it to if it wasn't for the fact that I had Garra waiting for me outside, but of course I didn't mention this little detail. Instead, I apologized and told her that I only came by to drop off Kiba (who was still unconscious by the way) and bid her farewell. She frowned but didn't say anything, sensing that I wasn't telling her the whole story, which I wasn't and wasn't planning to.**_

_**I quickly made my way away from Kiba's house just in case he decided to choose that very moment to wake up, and moved over towards the tree that Garra was standing be hide.**_

_**"Finished," I practically sang.**_

_**The corner of Garra's mouth tilted up ever so slightly. I beamed.**_

"_**You're showing more emotions now. I'm so proud of you."**_

_**He merely looked at me before asking, "Why."**_

_**I froze and stared at him.**_

"_**What," something wasn't right here.**_

"_**Garra," I said hesitantly, "Do you know who I am? Do you remember me at all?"**_

_**He was silent for a while and just when I thought he wasn't going to answer.**_

"_**You're the girl from the Chuin Exam, right? You tried to steal my scroll before suddenly running off, then when I had defeated Lee, you jumped down and started to heal him, correct?"**_

_**My heart dropped, "C-correct." Come Saya pull yourself together.**_

_**I could see a look of confusion in his eyes but quickly looked away.**_

"_**Let's go," I said softly.**_

_**Why does it feel like my heart is breaking? **_

_**By the time Garra and I had reached my house, which was after we stopped by the grocery store and the fabric shop, it was night time and the street lights were on. It has been over five hours since we've left Tsunade's office. I dropped my bags and keys on the kitchen counter and told Garra to do the same before plopping down on the couch. I almost fell asleep instantly**_

"_**Garra," I said hesitantly.**_

_**His eyes glided over towards me. I winced.**_

"_**Would you like to take a shower or would you prefer a spa," I asked tiredly.**_

_**If he had eyebrows I could totally imagine him raising one right now. I sighed.**_

"_**Out… in the back of the house, in the forest, there is a natural spring. Would you like to use it?"**_

"_**No."**_

_**I sighed again, not really caring at the moment if I was being rude or not.**_

"_**Fine then," I said stifling a yawn, "That's you."**_

_**I opened the paper sliding door that separated my living room form my porch and gardened back yard, taking in the beautiful sight before me and letting out a yawn. 'Wow, I must be more tired than I thought.' I turned back around and faced Garra my eyes half hooded.**_

"_**Look," I said barely keeping back another yawn, "As I'm sure you can tell I am EXHASTED and there for cannot and will not show you around the house," I said threw another yawn.**_

"_**I'm sure you'll be able to find your way around on your own. Kay?"**_

_**He didn't say anything and I was too tired to care.**_

"_**When you're ready, don't forget to lock up the house before you go to bed, kay," I said with a small smile.**_

_**His eyes flickered over to the front door before landing back on me.**_

_**I nodded, "Well then, good night."**_

_**I disappeared down the hall. I had to practically drag myself, and yet I couldn't shake the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that these were going to be the longest months of my life.**_

_**I quickly ducked be hide a tree just as three kunais whizzed past my head before leaping into the air and flipping myself onto a branch.**_

_**"Man, beast transformation! Wolf fang over fang!" **_

_**I launched myself backwards onto another branch just a Kiba completely destroyed the one I had just been on. Kiba looked at me and smiled. I did the same. **_

_**"Ready to call it quits," I called.**_

_**He snorted, "As if! Not until I get a hit on you."**_

_**I laughed, "Then I guess we'll be here all week."**_

_**"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he growled.**_

_**I shook my head, silently laughing at him. Kiba just didn't know when to quit. I jumped down in front of him, a playful smirk plastered on my face, and placed a gently hand on his chest. He watched carefully for a minute before reach up and wrapping his arm around my waist. My eyes widened slightly in shock but then I quickly relaxed.**_

_**"I'm tired, Kiba," I said softly, resting my head against his, "I wanna eat something and nap," I slid my head farther down so that it now rested on his shoulder, "Please?"**_

_**He sighed before letting a small chuckle escape him, "If you say you're hungry then I guess you must be. Wanna come over to my house," he asked looking me in the eyes in a way that sent shivers down my spine.**_

_**I yawned slightly and nodded, "but only if you carry me."**_

_**He laughed and dropped down into a crouching position, "Hop on."**_

_**I leaned against his back wrapping my arms around his neck and waited until he stood to wrap my legs around his waist. I could practically feel the smile on his face. I buried my face into his back and yawned instantly falling asleep.**_

_**I stirred, trying to fall back to sleep but failed miserably. The smell of bacon and sausage was just too strong and my stomach grumbled. I hugged it trying to quite its protest but failed again and groaned. Jesus.**_

_**"The food will be ready soon," he chuckled.**_

_**I sat up on the couch and peered over into the kitchen. Kiba smiled over at me before turning his attention back to the stove and I sighed in relief.**_

_**"How long have I been asleep," I asked.**_

_**"Three hours."**_

_**I faced palmed. 'Garra's going to kill me.'**_

_**I slid off the couch and walked over to Kiba who was dishing out the food. I stopped in my tracks. The food looked as good as it smelled. Four strips of crispy yet juicy bacon on each plate, half slice of buttered whole wheat toast, scrambled eggs, sausage! Oh, I was drooling; my mouth was a complete water fall. Kiba's laughing drew my attention. I scowled.**_

_**"W-what."**_

_**"You should see the look on your face," he gasped clenching his side as he laughed harder. I frowned, it wasn't that funny.**_

_**Pulling out a seat I sat down and started to dig in, not even caring that Kiba hadn't even been seated yet. By the time I was done eating Kiba had just finished laughing. I pushed back the chair and stood up making my way over to the front door.**_

_**"Hey wait! Where are you going," he asked practically whining.**_

_**"You know that I hate to eat and run but I gatta go."**_

_**He scowled and I winked at him, "Love ya," and was out the door before he could say anything else.**_

_**Gosh I love puppies.**_

_**I landed on my back porch swiftly, without so much as a sound and sighed. Walking into the living room I wasn't all that surprised to find Naruto and Tsunade there sending me death glares. I shivered. If looks could kill.**_

_**"Where the hells were you," They snapped, I flinched.**_

_**"Hey now," I said strolling past them lazily and plopping myself down on the couch next to Hinata. Throwing one arm over her shoulder I watched as she blushed and I chuckled.**_

_**"Hey! Didn't you hear what I said? I asked you wher-."**_

_**"At Kiba's," I hissed. Naruto shrank away. Victory!**_

_**"Well what took you so long," This time it was Tsunade. I sighed.**_

_**"I fell asleep," I said poking Hinata's cheeks.**_

_**"Hey leave her alone."**_

_**Great Naruto was back. How many times do you have to kick a puppy till it stays down? I gave him an evil grin and pressed the side of my face against Hinata's, caressing her cheeks before running my fingures teasingly over her lips and down her chin. The whole room blushed and I saw Jiraiya have a nose bleed out of the corner of my eye. I chuckled softly, tilting Hinata's chin so it looked like we were about to kiss.**_

_**"And if I don't?"**_

_**Naruto was fuming.**_

_**"Why you-!"**_

_**"N-Naruto," Hinata said softly. I released her and gave her an apologetic smile which she responded to by blushing.**_

_**Naruto growled.**_

_**"Chill, chill," I said half laughing.**_

_**I crossed my legs and rested my arms behind the couch, taking in the whole scene. The house was packed, well… not really, since it was a big house but still. Everyone was here. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi; Lee and his group, Hinata and hers with the exception of Kiba who was probable on his way here; Choji's team and all their senseis. Tsunade and Jiraiya, Shizune and TonTon. I smirked.**_

_**"Care to explain why you're all here?"**_

_**"I thought you said we were welcomed over any time," I looked over at Kakashi as he turned a page in his book and laughed.**_

_**"I never said you weren't, just wondering is all."**_

_**I watch as he turned another page, apparently not hearing me. I shrugged not really caring but then a thought struck me, "Where is Garra?"**_

_**"Right here," came an annoyed voice.**_

_**All eyes flew to the back porch and I had to do a double take when I saw Kiba walk in behind Garra. I mean the guys clothes were shredded, and when I say shredded I mean they were hanging on by a thread. His pants they had so many holes in them he might as well have taken them off. I'm surprised though that he still had face to show up here looking like that. My eyes bulged, my mouth dropped and the only thought going through my head was-.**_

_**"WHAT… THE FUCK…HAPPENED?!"**_


	3. Kissing Kiba

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

_**Authors notes:** __So like I'm just sitting here watching Bones on TV and checking my account online and I see someone has written a review telling me they like my story! So for whoever wrote that review this is for you, I hope you like it. And to those who read the story and didn't write a review, shame on you. If you don't review then how am I going to know if you want me to continue to update or not. So review!_

_The room was quite and I mean drop dead quite; you couldn't even hear us breathing ( or maybe that was because we weren't). My heart stopped and for some strange reason or another it hurts like hell. Kiba stared and me and I, not knowing what else to do, stared back._

_"Kiba," I said softly, "What th-."_

_"What the hell happened," Naruto yelled cutting me off. And hell if I wasn't about to cut him up. My hand was already on the hilt of my kunai, just one flick of my wrist and he'd be down. Kakashi raised a brow at me and I sighed. Only he seems to realize just how much Naruto annoys me. He shut his book and stood up._

_"Well, this was nice," he said smiling behind his mask, "But it looks like its time to go. Naruto, Sakura."_

_"Are you nuts," Naruto yelled, "Can't you see that Kiba is hurt?"_

_"Naruto," Sakura sighed._

_I stood up and stretched. All the while watching Kiba out of the corner of my eye. 'What the hell did happen to him?'_

_"How bout I make it up to you; all of you," I said smiling brightly, "Tonight at... oh I don't know... how does nine o'clock sound to you guys?"_

_Everyone nodded. I grinned._

_"Good. Then tonight at nine o'clock meet me at the Crimson Fang. I'm treating everyone to all you can eat."_

_"Really," Choji gasped, about to fall out of his seat. I nodded and chuckled when he tackled and hugged me. I swear he has to be the most adorable boy I've ever seen. Maybe it's because he's so soft and squishy and friendly and-? Lets just say there's something about Choji that makes me want to be around him. Heck just being around him makes me happy!_

_"Choji," Shikamaru said groggily, waking up form his nap, "Don't you think you should let her go? She's baiscally asking us to leave."_

_Choji looked at me and I quickly looked away, "I kinda need to talk to Kiba alone, if that isn't too much to ask. Is that okay?"_

_"Why are you asking me? It's your house."_

_"Oh yeah, right," I gave a small laugh, "Then I'll see you all tonight?"_

_"Do you even have to asked," Guy said slapping me on my back. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Try not to kill him, you know how much he-." _

_"I know," I said cutting him off, "I don't plan on hurting him. I mean, come on, do you not see the guy? I think that ass whooping Garra gave him was punishment enough."_

_Guy dashed out the door and I knew it was because he didn't want to laugh in front of Kiba, especially since he was baiscally laughing at Kiba. I had to keep myself from laughing too as I remembered what happened last time Guy and I made a joke about Kiba and was laughing at him in front of his face. Oh man, we nearly died that day._

_I said goodbye to everyone as they left and soon it was just me and Kiba in the room. I turned around and sighed._

_"Kiba," I said tiredly._

_He shifted slightly, "I had my reasons," he was all he said._

_I shook my head, "I'm sure you did. But the question now is were they good ones."_

_"They were to me."_

_"If you knew I wouldn't approve of it then why would you do it," I snapped, "I mean, do you know what you could've done? Did you even think things all the way through? Obviously you didn't, or maybe you did and you didn't care about the fact that if something were to happen to him, anything at all, that I'm the one they're going to blame. I'm the one that they're going to punish."_

_I froze and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. In truth, it wasn't the punishment that I feared, no I've had my fair share of punishment and nothing the village can do can really scare me, but it was the fact that Garra could have been hurt that was making my skin crawl. Just the thought of him walking around with a bruised cheek. I hugged myself and shivered. That just isn't right. I glared at Kiba._

_"You really are an ideot you know that? How could you do something so stupid? Were you even thinking?"_

_"Yes I was thinking, I was thinking about him checking you out! I was thinking about him holding you! I was thinking about him kissing you, making love to you, doing all the things I want to do but you won't let me," he snapped, "Ever since we were kids you've known about my feelings for you, I've never once tried to hide them but you keep rejecting me."_

_"So you attack Garra?"_

_"Are you telling me that if he ever made a move on you you would reject him?"_

_"What I'm saying is that what you did was stupid, and what's worse is that you did it thinking that Garra might actually give a shit about me! He hates my guts! He's even tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Do you honestly think that a guy like that would want to embrace me?"_

_"I'd say anyone who doesn't has some serious problems."_

_I laughed, "Only you."_

_"Is that what you think," he said walking toward me._

_"No, thats what I know," I said crossing my arms._

_He stood right in front of me now and I had to tilt my head back a little to look him in the eyes. 'When did he get so tall?' He stared down at me, his eyes burning into my crimson ones. I blushed._

_"Why do you like me Kiba? I have to ask. Why is it that every time you think someone just might be interested in me you have to go and do something stupid? You can't possible... you can't possible like me that much." _

_"You know,I'm starting to wonder if I'm really the stupid one here," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss across my forehead. My blush deepened._

_"Kiba, you sho-!"_

_He smashed his lips against mine and pinned me against the back of the couch. I gasped at the sudden impact and latched myself onto his jacket to keep myself from falling. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and I moaned dispite myself, "K-Kiba._

_He smiled into the kiss and nipped my bottom lip while one of his hands slid up to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Now it was his turn to moan. I slide my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it tasting everything there is to be tasted and smiled. Kiba really is stupid. It's true that I've known about his feelings for me for years and it's also true that I have rejected them, but he acts like I don't feel the same. I love Kiba, Lord knows I do, but he can do better and he should. I pushed him away._

_"You can do better then me," I said trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, "You can do so much better."_

_He growled and yanked me towards him, "You-! What the hell is wrong with you," he snapped, "Do you hate me that much?"_

_"Hate you?! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think that I would be here with you right now if I hated you? You really are stupid. If anything... if anything I-. Forget about," I said yanking my arm away, "You should just go home, and say hi to Hana for me."_

_"You-, you-!"_

_I watch as he punch the wall behind him and raised a brow at the hole he left behind. How the hell was I going to fix that?_

_"Why," he asked._

_"Why what?"_

_"Why do you think I can do better? What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you don't think you're good enough for me or something?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? That's exactly what I'm saying. Take a good look at me, a real good look. What do you see?"_

_"The person I love!"_

_"And right now I see an ideot. Is some thing wrong with you're eyes? Or maybe it's your brain?"_

_He was growling but I didn't stop._

_"What the hell do you see in me anyway? I'm a demon!"_

_"Half demon," he corrected._

_"Half demon, whatever! Do you not see the blood red eyes, the sharp fangs, the murderous aura that I give off every time we're in battle? You can't be that blind?" _

_"And I'm not," he said, "It not like I don't see those things, but they are part of you and I love you anyway! Why can't you accept that? We've been together for years, YEARS! It can't be that hard to accept." _

_I was speechless. But I still couldn't understand what it was that he saw in me. I mean even if the fact that I'm half demon doesn't bother him then my personality should. I mean who in there right mind would want a cross dresser as their girlfriend? I freaking five foot nine! I dress like a fucking boy and sound like one too! I have short black hair thats long enough in the front to fame my face and cover my left eye. My eyes are a deep bloody red that glow when pissed ( like now ). I'm always wearing baggy black clothes, and my damn skin is so damn white that I like I should be in a freaking hospital, Not to mention that I curse like a fucking sailor. And I'm always insulting him! I leaned back against the couch, this conversation being to much for me to handle._

_"Just go home," I said wearily, "Please go home."_

_His expression softened and he cupped my cheek in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over my lips._

_"No."_

_I gave a small laugh, "I should've known." _

**_Author's_****_ note:_**_ thank you everyone for reading this chapter and just in case yo guys don't know I'm going to try to type a new chapter every day so I'll always be updating so be on the look out. And let me know what you think of this chapter. It didn't come out the way I thought it would (you know a little less drama and a little more making out) and I'm sorry that my character came out sounding like such a loser, the truth is she is surpposed to be really confident and cocky not all 'woo is me' and crap like that. I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. Till tomorrow! XD_


	4. Can't remember

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**Okay, so no reviews so far (tear) totally not feeling the love. And I've just had an idea conserning the story! Click on my name and visit my profile and take a look... I think you might like it. So please enjoy this new chapter._

_He leaned in closer to me, his lips hovering just an inch away from mine. I sighed and slid my hand up his clothed chest, fisting his jacket, and pulled his body closer._

_"You really are an ideot you know that," I whispered softly._

_He gave a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around me possessively, resting his chin on top of my head, "You don't seem too bothered by it."_

_"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "After hanging out with you for so many years, you kinda get used to it," I teased. He scowled._

_"Ah-hem."_

_I froze. Shit!_

_Kiba gave me a confused look, that is, until he followed my gaze. The next thing I knew I was in between Kiba and Garra with a kunai pointed at both of their throats. Tossing Kiba a death glare I hissed and bared my fangs in warning. I would not tolerate any more misbehavior. My eyes flashed and it took every fiber of my being to beat Kiba to a bloody pulp. 'And after we just had that nice long conversation too.'_

_Kiba's eyes kept flicking from me, to the kunai, to Garra and back. It was obvious to me that he was trying to decide if beating up Garra was worth the ass whooping he knew he was going to recieve if he touched him. My eyes narrowed and he sighed defeated. I slowly with drew my kunais and stashed them away in my pouch._

_"Wise decision."_

_He shrugged. And walked over in front of me._

_"What can I say, I'm a wise man."_

_I watched as his gaze fell to my lips and took a cautious step back. He laughed._

_'You won't be laughing once I stick my blade through you,' I thought. And as if reading my thoughts he backed away._

_"You don't have to worry, I'm leaving," he said tossing me one last look, "I'll see you later on tonight."_

_I sighed, shaking my head, "I wasn't."_

_Even after Kiba had left I didn't turn around to adress Garra, instead I just stood where I was and stared after the place Kiba was just standing. _

_"I wonder how many times I can call one person and ideot in one life time."_

_Silence. I smirked, it wasn't like I was really expecting him to answer._

_We stayed like that for awhile, pure silence, the only sounds that were made came from the birds outside and the slight rustling of the leaves in the afternoon breeze. Tired from earlier events and sick of standing around the place, I walked over to the back porch and sat down on the wooden floor. Another gentle breeze swept by and I tilted my face up towards it enjoying the feel. I sighed in content and allowed a small joyful noise to excape me._

_"Its at time like this that I'm glad to be alive, don't you agree," I asked not even turning around to look at him._

_He made a small sound and I could tell if that was a yes or a no. I simply shrugged it off and stared off into my garden. About a quater of it was a traditional Japanese style stone garden, beautiful and hard as hell to maintain by yourself._

_"I swear if it wasn't so peaceful to look at," I mumbled._

_"You did this yourself?"_

_I was surprised at the sound of surprise in his voice and looked up at him without thinking. I nodded._

_"It was no easy task, I can tell you that much."_

_He stared down at me his face expressionless and his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes studied him. They ran over his cream colored skin to his shoulders, then ran down from his shoulders to his chest and stomach, then back up to his face. I took in everything. From his blood red hair to his rigged stance. He was only ever that nervous when he was on guard or untrusting of someone. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, remembering the last time he took that stance with me. My hand unconsciously went up to my throat and brushed it gently as I remembered the feeling of his sand as it was strangeling the life out of me. It wasn't until he said my name and I gasped for air did I realize that I hadn't been breathing. I coughed a little and tried to catch my breath.'Stupid.'_

_He simply looked down at me and I simply avoided his gaze._

_"You really don't remember me do you?"_

_"Didn't you ask me something like this three days ago," he said. I didn't look at him._

_"What does it matter? You still don't remember me and if you don't care then why should I?"_

_Silence._

_I blinked and looked out onto the garden again, instently calming my pounding heart._

_"If you don't care then why should I," I said softly._

_"And yet you seem to care deeply." _

_That got my attention._

_"Well, that I won't deny," I said a small blush creeping onto my cheeks, "But like I said, it's stupid to worry about it. Best to leave it alone."_

_"When?"_

_I blinked, "What?"_

_"When was it that we met? How long ago?"_

_"Long enough for you not to remember," I half laughed, pleased that he cared enough to ask._

_"How comes you can remember and I can't."_

_"Probably because you ment more to me than I to you," I said my smirk slipping, but I still tried to hold it in place._

_"It's nothing you should worry yourself about, besides I'm pretty sure I know why you forgot about me and I guess I can't really blame you. If I was in the same situation I'm pretty sure that I would've done the same thing."_

_He didn't say any thing and this time I was glad. I gazed out onto the garden and took in a deep breath. _

_'Yep, these were going to be the longest months in my life.'_

**_Authors Notes: _**_No reviews! I'm balling my eyes out right now! Does no one love my story enough to review? Is that to much to ask? Well anyway, tears aside, check out my profile to find out about that thing I mention earlier. Till tomorrow! XD_


	5. All You Can Eat part 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**is there really anything to say?_

_I stepped out of the shower and sighed in content. Wrapping the towel around me, I made sure to cover my chest this time. 'I would hate for the past to repeat itself.' I thought with a shiver, but smiled as I remembered the look on Kiba's face when his eyes had landed on my chest. The fool actually thought that they would be small. I chuckled._

_Wiping the fog away from my mirror, I smirked sadly, "So this is what I've be come."_

_My damp black hair clung to my forehead in clumps, tiny beads of water dripped down from a few strands of my hair onto my pale skin. I sighed and stared into my eyes in my the reflection. 'It was always these eyes that got me in trouble,' I thought not for the first time. I shook my head, 'No, it was never the eyes. It was just me being so stupid as to show everyone who has ever showed me kindness my true form.' I remembered the looks of disguest they gave me, the way they would turn their nose up at me and whisper behind my back like I couldn't hear, like I was deaf. I clentched my hands into fists and bit my lip. Then there was the most painful memory of them all._

_"Garra," I said softly. I felt tears begin to sting the back of my eyes and I immedatly pushed that thought into the back of my head. The last thing I needed was to show up at the Crimson Fang with puffy red eyes. I pulled away from the mirror and straightened myself.'That was enough of that.'_

_"What would grandfather say if he saw you like this," I said to myself, then smiled. "Probably something that would make me laugh."_

_I chuckled and wiped a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. He always had a way of making me smile._

_I slipped out of the bathroom and into my room. The floor was carpeted and I couldn't help but smile my happyniss of finally being off the cold wet tile floor. I dug my toes into the carpet enjoying the feel of it real quick before walking over to my closet and sliding it open. I stepped inside and kept walking until I was in front of one of my dressers. I opened the top draw and scaned my options. I ran my eyes over a pair black and red laced ribbon underwear and imagined what it would be like if someone just suddenly came up behind me and pulled down my pants... that's something I definitely wouldn't want them to see. My eyes flicked over to a pair of my boxers and I held them up in the air, examining them. I thought of the same scenario again but smiled this time. 'I could live with that.'_

_I quickly dropped my towel and pulled on my underwear, then spun around in the closet until I found the right pair of pants that I wanted and slid those on, my eyes looking for a shirt to match. I finally settled for a jet black button down shirt that slightly hugged my waist. I made a few quick hand signs and did my own little version of the transfermation jutsu and watched as my breast disappeared with a puff of smoke. I grinned. Talk about a load off. I tugged on my shirt and strolled my way out off the closet picking up my favorite pair of black army boots as did. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that I looked stunning. Dropping down on my bed, I shoved my foot into my boots and quickly tied my laces. I quickly ran a comb through my and patted it down. When all was said and done, I'm sure even God would have some trouble keeping his jaw off the floor. Hell it was at times like this that I wondered how the hell Naruto hadn't figured out that I'm girl. What the hell runs through his head?!_

_I walked out into the hall and locked my roomdoor behind. I turned around and-, "THE FUCK!"_

_My hand flew to my chest and gripped my shirt over my heart, "Garra," I breathed out in relief, "Damn it, you just about gave me a heart attack! And, and-," I raised a brow in confusion, "Why the hell aren't you dressed?"_

_"I'm not going," he said boardly._

_"Hmmm, really? Cause the last time I checked you didn't have a choice."_

_I spun around and began to unlock my room door. "The hell you ain't coming," I grumbled._

_There was a soft click and swung my door open, yanking him inside. I disappeared inside closet just to re-appear moments later with a pile of clothes._

_"Here put these on," I said leaving no room for questions. He didn't budge and I bared my fangs._

_"Now," I snapped._

_His eyes grew wide and that was when I had realized that I had realized my mistake too late. So the next best course of action was-. I picked up a shirt from the pile and tossed it at him, "Didn't you hear what I said? I told you to put these on," I yelled acting as though I didn't notice anything. He just stood there for a few seconds, staring at me, then finally he began to strip. I turned my back to him, giving him a little bit of privacy without leaving the room. I liked Garra an all but there are just somethings that even he can't see. _

_He cleared his throat and I turned around. My jaw dropped. Now if Garra wasn't hot I didn't know what the hell was._

_He wore a red sleeveless hooded jacket with the hidden leaf simbol embrodered into the upper right side of the it. He wore this over a mesh t-shirt with red baggy jeans that hung low on his waist and equally as red ninja sandles._

_My eyes bulged. 'Wait till the guys get a look at you.'_


	6. All You Can Eat part 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes: **sorry it took me so long to update (now i know how the other writers feel). School can be such a bitch sometimes. well anyway here is my gift to you hope you like it :) !_

_Garra turned his head away, a pink stain staining his cheeks. I smilled, holding back a chuckle. I guess even Garra had his cute moments. I shoved my hands into my front pockets and sighed._

_"You were much cuter when you were younger though. At least back then you smiled."_

_He snapped his attention back to me and that's when I realized that I had said my thoughts out loud. I gave him a dismissive wave of the hand and slipped past him and towards the door. Something grabbed my ankle and wrist._

_"Tell me," he said, his voice a deadly calm, "Tell me, now."_

_"And if I refuse," I said, my voice just as calm but tens time as deadly. I didn't even turn around when I was adressing him, I didn't even bat an eye when he grabbed me. So why should I tell him?_

_"You hate me," I said my voice cracking, "You tried to kill me and when I wouldn't let you, you chased me away. So why should I tell you when you're the one who choose to forget?"_

_Garra flinched. He actually flinched at my words. I tugged my hand away and shoved them back into my pockets._

_"You don't know how badly you wounded me Garra. You could never even begin to fathum how much you hurt me."_

_I felt a sting of tears behide my eyes and quickly turned away. I refused to cry in front of him._

_"Come on," I said steadying my voice, "I'm sure they're waiting on us."_

_He didn't say anything as I walked out the door, just followed quitly behind me and locked the door._

_The walk to the Crimson Fang was long and quite. I didn't say a word to Garra and of course he didn't say a word to me. The tention in the air was thick and heavy. The aura that I was emitting had everyone unlucky enough to be heading our way down the street turning and walking in a different direction. I was pissed and ready to kill a bitch. Garra on the other hand, he seem just as calm and uncaring as the day he step foot in our village... but that was just the surface appearance. The aura that he was emitting was the complete oppsite of mine. He seemed somewhat scared, uncertain. Totally unlike the Garra that everyone knew him for. And the thought that I still had that affect on him even after all these years brought a smirk to my face but more importantly... it pissed me off all the more. He dares to be up set? Does he even realize that it's all his falt in the first place? I warned him to leave it alone, to leave the past in the past. Sure I kept bring it up but it was never on purpose and it was never for him to hear. Our days together were over before they even began. And I was foolish enough to believe that that would be the end of it and that I would never see him again. I swear, for someone so smart I could be such a dumb ass sometimes._

_When we had finally reached the club I didn't even hesitate to push the doors open and step inside. The music was blasting at a deafening volume and I eye'd the DJ telling him to cut it down some. He grinned at me and bowed mockingly before doing as I said. I snorted and began to sway my hips to the music. The beat was hard and the rhythm was fast, but still I had no trouble keeping up. I kept swinging my hips, enjoying the feeling of being on the dance floor after such a crappy day. A man came up behind me and grabbed my waist, pressing his crotch against my ass and began to grind against me. My face instently heated up but I made no move to stop him. Instead, I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling at him. He grinned at me and began to grind even harder. I rested a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away._

_"Sorry man. But I'm no that type of girl."_

_He frowned but didn't make an attempt to grab me. I giggled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I know you've been watching me for a while now, but I think you should know that I'm kinda taken."_

_"And yet you still show up to a place like this," he whispered back._

_I laughed, "Honey, who do you think owns this place!"_

_His eye's widened in disbelief and I choose that exact moment to take my leave. I elbow my way through the rest of the crowed until I finally reached the staircase. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Garra had managed to keep up with me, and seeing that he had, I dashed up the stairs at lightening speed and found my way to the V.I.P section on the roof. I froze in front of the door, my brows knited together in uncertainty. Something wasn't right here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And that's when it hit me._

_"Kiba isn't out here waiting for me... odd."_

_I opened the door and slipped out onto the roof top, Garra following close behind. No one. My heart stopped and I immedatly reached for the kunai that I kept hidden in the waist band of my pants. Where the hell was everyone._

_"Looking for us," came an overly lazy voice. I relaxed and put my kunai away._

_"You guys gave me a heart attack, you know that," I said scowling._

_He gave me one of his fake eye crecent smiles that he was famous for and shrugged._

_"Am I surposed to be sorry?"_

_"No," I said simply, "But you're surposed to feel this," I said kicking im in the shin._

_He fell to the ground gripping his knee._

_"I guess I deserved that."_

_"You think?"_

_I simply stepped over him and back out into the hallway looking for the room eveyone was staying in. I swear it was at times like this that I wish that I had never made this building so damn big. The sound of laughter caught my attention and I whipped my head around in time to see a drunk Tsunade stumble out of a room. She was leaning aganst a wall,her body hunched over and a huge bottle of shake gripped tightly in her left hand. I silently shook my head and made a mental note to remind the staff to keep Tsunade on a two bottle limit next time she orders shake. Walking over to her I crouched down, and gently began to rub circles into her back._

_"You okay," I asked softly, as if I was speaking to a child. She nodded, but didn't make an attempt to straighten herself. I heaved a heavy sigh and couldn't help but to ask God why he was doing this to me. I gave her a small pat on the back to get her attention once again seeing as she was beginning to doze off. _

_"I'll call someone to take you home, is that okay," I asked._

_She nodded and I motioned for one of the staff that was down the hall to come and take care of her. Once they assured me that she was in good hands I straighten and made my way towards the room everybody was in. When I opened the door, honestly? I don't really know what I had expected to see, but a half naked Kakashi, a drunken Guy, and Naruto in the process of being straggled to death by Neji while everyone else tried to stop him wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I cleared my throat and everyone's attention snapped towards me. I raised a brow in question._

_"Do I even want to know," I asked fearing the answer._

_They all gave me a sheepish look and I decieded that 'No, I really didn't want to know' , and took a seat next to Kiba whom I'm sure, without a doubt saved the seat for me. His hand instantly found it's way onto my lap and I had to keep a blush from spreading across my face. I pushed his hand away and tried my best to glare at him. _

_"Not now," I muttered. He wined and gripped my thigh more firmly this time. He scooted closer to me and began to stroke my upper thigh, every now and again his hand would 'accidently' brush my more 'private' area causing me to gasp and blush. I glared at him and that's how the night continued on, Garra had completly slipped my mind, I couldn't care less._

_"That's it!"_

_Everyone jumped and stared at the cause of the disturbence. It was around mid-night now, and I had begun to doze off. My eyes snapped open only to see a pissed and slightly drunk Garra glaring down at me. I simply blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Kiba on the other hand didn't react nearly as calmly and I had to hold him back by the hood of his jacket to keep him from doing something completely stupid. Again._

_"Tell me," he growled._

_I gave him an innocent look, "What ever do you mean Garra," I said knowing perfectly well what he was talking about._

_His eyes narrowed and he grabbed me by the front of my shirt bringing my eyes level to his. Kakashi had to pin Kiba down to keep him from pouncing on Garra._

_"You know what I mean," he growled, "You know exactly what I mean."_

_"Everytime I look at you, everytime I see you... my heart beats fast," he said his expression beginning to soften,"When ever you touch me my body heats up. You laugh or smile and my heart feels like it's melting," his expression was so soft, so gentle and tender but then it suddenly took a U-turn."But eailier, when you basicly spat in my face, when you were yelling at me and were on the verge of tears... I-I don't know," he said, " I've never felt like that before. It hurted so much. To know that you hate me, but to don't know why... And then there's the feeling of wanting you to like me... to have look at me smile instead of that pained expression you always wear whenever I'm around. The way you talk about me, the way you say I used to be, you make it sound like we were close. Like we were friends and like we cared deeply for eachother. And if that is the case, how comes you're the only one who remembers? I want to know why I have these feeling for you and why they won't leave me alone."_

_"I told you before didn't I? You don't remember because you didn't want to remember. I remembered because I didn't want to forget someone I once called friend. I told you already didn't I? You ment a lot to me Garra, but you were the one who ended things, not me. I didn't want to leave you but you wouldn't really let me stay."_

_I took a deep breath before continuing, steadying my wavering voice. "But if you want to know that badly, then I guess I don't really have much of a choice other than to show you, right?"_

**_Author's_****_ notes:_**_ alright I hoped you enjoyed this! see you next chapter!_


	7. Face to Face (flashback)

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:** so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Major writer's block, I didn't even know that they could get that bad. Anyway forgive me?!_

**_Info for this chapter:_**

**_Name- _****_Saya Hair- Shoulder lenght (ponytail) Eyes- Crimson Red Age- 5_**

**_Clothes- _****_Creamed colored silk scarf wrapped lossly around her neck. A crimson red v-neck shirt with the sand village's symbol on the back. Cream colored cargo shorts, fish net stockings, and black ninja sandals._**

**_P.S: _****_Please keep in mind folks that this is a flashback and that it's taking place in the Sand village. Also remember that the main character is only five and is slightly, if not very different, than her older self, plus Gaara is younger in this too (not that you couldn't figure that out). Thank you._**

* * *

_~(Ten years ago)~_

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I wrapped my arms lossly around myself as best I could in a lame attempt to give myself a hug. Lame, I know, but there was no one else here with me to do it, and no one in the village even cared enough about me to even think about it. I hugged myself tighter, imagining that it was someone else's arms wrapped around me instead of my own. The thought soothed me. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to bask in my little fantasy for a little while longer. It wasn't like me to do such things. To allow myself to get lost in little dream worlds when I have reality to face. But today I made an acception, because today I was going to do the hardest thing I have ever done. Today, I was going to talk to Gaara. I smiled at the thought of the red head. His pale skin, his green eyes, red hair-. I quickly shook my head and pinched my cheeks. I couldn't allow myself to get lost in thoughts, I couldn't allow myself to let my guard down. 'It's because of the fact that I have always kept my guard up, that's the reason why I'm still alive to day,' I reminded myself. But all it took was a quick flash of the boy's face in my mind and I was in a daze again. I shook my head. I have to fix this. And as if on que. I watched as the demon of the Sand village bolted by. I immediately froze. _

_'Did he... notice me?'_

_~(Gaara's P.O.V)~_

* * *

_I dashed up the street for a third time this evening, panting. I was tired, so tired, but I couldn't stop running. I had to find her, I just had to. And as if my legs were in agreeance with me, they began to run faster. I took a sharp turn and made a break for it down one of the main streets. The one I was running down now was the market place. They had shops and venders selling all types of things. I heard that the food sold here was some of the best. I lowered my head, hiding my face from the loathing glares and dirty looks. I've heard that the food here was some of the best, but that is only what I've heard, and I'll probably only be able to take their word for it. The villagers, they hated me, I knew that, I've always known that, and the fact is, that may never change. But even if it never does, as long as I have her, as long as she treats me kindly with just a smile or a wave hello, I think I can manage. A picture of her flashed in my mind and I felt my heart beat faster. Her pale skin and jet black hair, her red eyes and bright smile, the way her face would always seem to light up whenever she saw me, even if it was just a glance. I smiled to myself. I had to find her, today was the day. Up until now, we've only ever said hi to each other, waving when we saw one another, or simply stealing glances of each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. I blushed. Yet, it was just those simply moments that made my day. But today was going to be different. Today we were going to have a normal conversation. I ran past a dark alleyway, heading for the park, but notice a pair of crimson eyes widen in surprise as I dashed by. I immedatily foze, my heart pounding in my chest. I had found her._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_My hand shoot up and clentched at the fabric over my heart. 'He didn't see me... did he?'_

_I shook my head. It wasn't impposible, but the way he was running, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't realize that his own pants were on fire. I sighed and leaned myself against one of the walls in the alleyway I was hiding/waiting in. Who would've thought that trying to talk to someone would be this hard? I buried my face into my hands, trying to calm myself while trying to muster up enough courage to step out of the alley. It was early in the evening and dispite the fact that it was bright as, I don't know what, the alley that I was in was pitch black. Just the way I liked it. I dropped my hands down to my side again and sighed. This was going no where fast. I've never been this slow to act before. Never. And yet, with that being said, What was it about this kid, what was it about this kid named Gaara that had me taking my sweet little time? I pushed myself off of the wall and straightened myself. I was not going to let a little fear ruin my chance of talking to Gaara. Even if he does have a demon inside of him, that doesn't make him any less human, only that more respectably. For a kid of his age to be suffering like he does. To be shouldering all the burdens that comes with have such a thing inside of you._

_"He is an amazing boy that deserves my kindness and respect, and nothing less."_

_I peered out of the alley and onto the street. Taking in a deep breath, I placed one foot in front of the other and walked out of the alley, carefull not to trip over myself or retreat back into the darkness. I bit my lower lip, this was going to be harder than I thought. I stepped out of the alley and immedatly covered my eye's from the blinding rays of the sun, squinting. I sighed already feed up with the brightness but sighed again when I thought of Gaara and how nice it would be to finally talk to him, like a normal person. I smiled the thought appealing to me greatly, and giggled. How nice it would be to just walk beside him._

* * *

_~(Gaara's P.O.V)~_

_I froze, staring back at the alley. It was dark, I mean so dark that I was only able to see her eyes when I had ran past. I looked back at the cramped space, surprised that I had never notice it before. It was a good hiding spot, in between two old building but I couldn't help but wonder, what she was doing in there. It was nice and bright out, the sky was clear and blue, I couldn't see why she was hiding in such a gloomy place. I took a causious step forward towards the alley, careful not to make any noise that might alert her in any way. Yes, I wanted to talk to her, but wanting and doing were two differnt things. I mean what if she hated me. That thought mad me freeze. What if she couldn't stand me like all the others. What if the only reason she was so nice to me was beacause she didn't know who I was or what I was. Or maybe she does know and was only being nice to me because she didn't want me to kill her. My heart stopped, my body froze and I would feel all the color draining out of my face. 'Stupid,' I thought, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I should've known better. She was probably only being nice to me so I wouldn't kill her. She probably hated me just as much as the others, if not more. I felt tears stinging the back of my eye's as the threaten to fall. That was more than likly the case. I felt so stupid, I should've known better then to believe that someone like her would actually care about me. I couldn't call myself stupid enough times. I turned on my heels ready to run away, until I heard her sigh. I turned back around not knowing weither to stay or run. I waited and a few moments later she walked out of the alley, intsantly sheilding her eyes. My eyes widened in aw of her beauty but also in fear of her seeing me, but even with that being said my legs didn't move. Not that I really wanted them to._

_I stared at her unable to look anywhere else. She was so beautiful. Her pale skin and shiny black hair. Her red eyes and confeident posture. I can't remember a day when I haven't seen her walking around with her head held high. I heared her sigh and snapped out of my thoughts. I watched as a smile danced across her lips. And then, she froze, and so did I. I watched as she glanced in my direction out of the corner of her eye, and my heart stopped. Then when she slowly turned around, I could have sworn that it exploded in my chest. My eyes went wide and my mouth hung slightly open. I closed it, thought for a second, decieded that I should say something an opened it again just to close it once more when I couldn't think of anything to say. I probably looked like a fish. She smiled._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V.)~_

_Oh my god he looked so adorable opening and closing his mouth like that. He looked like a fish. I smiled and watched as blush ran across his cheeks. He was so cute, I almost squeeled. I watched as he dropped his gaze to the ground nervously, not sure of what to do next. My smile widened before down sizing to a smirk. That ment that I had to make the first move. I cleared my throat, blushing madly, trying to get his attention. He glance up at me and when our eyes locked, he turned ten-shades redder. I couldn't help but blush more myself, but this was going no where. I swallowed hard and straightened myself, mustering together all my courage before saying-._

_"It's nice to finally see you again... G-Gaara," I mentally bitch slapped myself to stuttering. God I hoped he didn't think that I was scared of him now. I clentched my hands into a fist before continueing. _

_"You know Gaara, We've never really introduce ourselves to eachother," My gaze dropped to the ground for a split second, while I tried to figure out what else to say, but then I looked back up at him, "What I mean is... we've seen eachother around often, and even though we always see eachother, we've never really talked or hung out. I guess what I'm really trying to say here is," I said nervously rubbing my arm and looking away, "That maybe-, I mean if you wanted to, it's really all up to you but, I- I would really like-, I mean it would make me really happy if we, I mean you and I could maybe, probably, hopefully... hangout some time," I squeaked._

_He didn't say anything and I didn't look at him. I **COULDN'T** look at him. My face was soo red right now, and I swear if our eyes were to meet right now, I. Would. DIE. But apperantly I didn't have to worry about that, because I snuck a peek dispite myself and saw Gaara... fainting?!_

* * *

_~(Gaara P.O.V)~_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Heck, I couldn't believe what she was saying. I watched as she rubbed her arm nervously, trying to find the right words to say and form them in a sentence. At first, when she first said my name and stuttered, I thought that she was scared of me, like eveyone else and my heart dropped. But God, it never occurred to me that I could be so wrong. The way she was blushing, the way she was speaking, clentching and unclentching her hands in nervousness as she was looking around-. I never thought that she would be as nervous as me from just trying to talk to me. I shook my head. No, maybe she really was just scar-._

_"-I mean you and I could maybe, probably, hopefully... hangout sometime," She squeaked before quickly looking away. My jaw hit the floor and my whole world froze. _

_She did NOT just say that. I had to be hearing things. Maybe I was dreaming! But the only thing I knew for a fact, was spinning. Fast. I felt so confused. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake. It wasn't until I heard her say my name did I realize that I was falling, my sand shoot up and caught me. I quickly looked at her, afraid that that little display of my power scared her. But once again, I was shocked to find her looking relieved that I was alright and smiling. I gave her a small smile of my own and nodded._

_"I-I would love to, if that's alright with you. I-it would make me very happy as well, is what I mean," I said blushing nervously._

_She let out a small laugh, running a hand through her hair and I laughed as well. And then-, and then she looked at me. God, the way she looked at me. My heart was melting, my heart was pounding, and I couldn't look away. The look in her eyes; It was so passionate, so gentle, it made me wonder why I never saw her surrounded by friends, why I never saw her interacting with the other villagers. I began shifting my weight from foot to foot. The new silence make me nervous again. And as if sencing this, she merely smiled and patted my shoulder warmly._

_"Then tomorrow, right?" _

_I nodded, a huge grin plastered on my face and she smirked before turning and walking away._

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow Gaara," she called over her shoulder, "I'll make us some lunch to eat too, so don't be late; Kay?"_

_"I won't, I promise," I shouted after her, way too happy to care if shouting that loud was really necessary or not and grinned. Then, it hit me._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I was just about to start skipping away, thinking that my day couldn't get any better when he called out to me one more time._

_"Hey, wait!"_

_I stopped and turned around letting him know that he had my full attention. He blushed and dug the tip of his sandles into the ground nervously._

_"I-...I forgot to ask you your name," he said._

_I chuckled, slightly embarssed that I forgot to tell him._

_"Saya," I called, "My name's Saya."_

_"Saya," he repeated softly, rolling it over his tongue, "I- I like it. It's beautiful. Like you," he mumbled. Now it was my turn to blush. He stared at me, his green eye burning into mine, and then suddenly his face broke out into a wide grin._

_"I'll see you tomorrow," he called. "And I promise I won't be late. Promise."_

_I merely nodded and watched as he turned and disappear down the street. Once I was sure that he was gone and out of ear shoot, I pumped my fists into the air and began jumping around and dancing like a lunatic. Now I was positive. This was the best day of my life._


	8. Lier & You made her cry

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**Okay, so like I feel really stupid right now cause I just realized that I have been spelling Gaara's name wrong this whole time except in chapter seven. when I had realized that, I had locked myself in my room and cried for like an hour. How could I do that? Will Gaara ever forgive me? Plus, everyone I know that my spelling and grammar is terrible. I can't spell for shit, and my computer doesn't check my spelling for me. So if you can bare with me that would be great, and if you can send me some reviews that would be flippen amazing and much appreciated as well. So now please enjoy this chapter and keep in mind that this is still a flash back._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I laughed harder as strawberry milk squirted out of Gaara's nose. He was trying to cover it up the best he could with his hands but all that did was make him look cuter and funnier as the milk seeped through. I was now on my back rolling, while clentching my side. This was too much, he was too cute. I stole another glance at Gaara and busted out laughing all over again._

_"It's not that funny," he whined, still covering his nose. I shook my head at him, trying to tell him the best I could to give me a second. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and waited. It took me a few minutes but eventually I manged to sit up straight without bursting into hysterical laughter, although I was still panting and out of breath._

_"Gaara," I said trying to hold back laughter, "Was the joke I told you really so funny that milk had to squirt through your nose," I was giggling once again. Gaara glared at me and I could see the sand on the ground swirling around him. Normaly that would scare some one, well more like anyone, but like Gaara has finally come to realize after spending, what, three months with me, is that that doesn't scare me at all. Not unless he really intended to hurt me, which, of couse, he didn't. He didn't say anything just scowled. I chuckled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_"Sorry Gaara," I said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you just looked so cute. I couldn't help myself."_

_He blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked away. I pouted._

_"Come on Gaara," I whined, "don't be like that. I said I was sorry. You just looked so cute, I mean really REALLY cute. You can't possibly just sit here and blame me, can you."_

_By now I was practically sitting in Gaara's lap trying to get him to look at me. When he refused, I made no attempt to get off. Instead I made myself comfortable. If he really wanted me off he knew what he had to do, there was no way around it. I sighed leaning back against his chest and looked up at the sky. It should be ten o'clock now, I thought snuggling closer to Gaara. I could feel him tense up, but he made no move to remove me. I smiled. He sure has come along way. After our first real conversation three months ago, Gaara and I have been spending more and more time together. At first he was so shy and nervous no matter what I said or did. It was so cute. But after about a month, he started to open up and relax. He smiled more and although his blushing habite didn't go anywhere (not like I wanted it to) he became more forward. He didn't stutter as much when he was talking to me and he began to look me in the eyes more. I grinned. And now it's become a daily routine for us to have meals together. We always ate our lunch together, sometimes we would both bring something and share it while we ate at the park, but most of the time it was me who did the cooking and the bring of the food; Other times we would have an early dinner together and eat on top of one of the building while watching the sunset (Which ended up being one of the top 10 things Gaara loved to do when he was with me). Which got me thinking._

_"How about I make it up to you Gaara? If you'll forgive me I'll make your favorite dessert. We can even eat it while star gazing tonight if you'd like."_

_He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and I knew I had got him, just one more push. _

_"I'll bring an extra batch of strawberrys just for you. Along with creme, chocolate, and milk. Hell, I'll even bring a blanket for us to sleep on if you want us to spend the night up there."_

_By now he had turned around and had his arms wrapped around my waist, looking down at me hopefully._

_"Do you really mean it," he asked, " Are you serious?"_

_I nodded, wrapping my arms arounds his neck and resting my head against his shoulder. I heard one of the villagers that were walking by mumble something along the lines of 'I can't belive that someone if willing to go out with such a monster'. I frowned, wishing that I could go over there and rip their heads off. Gaara's hold on me tighten and I knew he had heard them. I pressed myself closer to him, tightening my hold on him as well. _

_"You're not a monster," I whispered gently, " There is no way that you could ever be a monster Gaara."_

_He didn't respond and I sighed._

_"Gaara," I said sternly when he looked away, "Look at me. Look at me, please. You are not a monster, if anything you're a saint."_

_"Then why do I hurt people," his voice cracked._

_I shook my head, "Because they threaten you. Gaara," I said, but then I couldn't help but ask hesitantly, "How- how do you feel about me. I mean... I know you like me, well at least I hope you do , but what I'm really asking is do you think of me as any other villager or am I special to you?"_

_He jerked back in shock and he looked at me slightly apoaled._

_"Did you really have to ask," he said dipping his head so it could rest on mine._

_"Of couse you're special to me, I honestly can't imagine life without you anymore," his face was beat red now but he just smiled and said, "I love you Saya."_

_I. Froze._

* * *

_~(Present day, Gaara's P.O.V)~_

_My mouth dropped, and so did everyone else's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and neither could Kiba, who just so happened to growling his ass off next to me. Honestly, I'm surprised that he hasn't tried to kill me yet. Or maybe that ass whooping I gave him earlier was still fresh in his mind. Either way, I didn't really care. The only thing that was really on my mind at the moment was Saya. A part of me thought that this was some sort of sick joke, that this genjutsu that Saya was using to show us, was some sort of lie. I frowned, to think that she was actually trying to make a fool out of me. My grip on her shirt tightened. _

_"I will NOT be made a fool of," I growled, "Show me the truth," I slammed her against the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She didn't say anything, she didn't even try to get up, she only glared at me. I snarled back at her, her threats waisted on me... until I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. My heart began rench in pain and I gripped the fabric over my chest._

_"I-I'm s-," more tears began to form and they began to stream down her face. The look of hatred was gone but only to be replaced with her silent crying and pained expression. I streatched out a hand, offering to help her up, anything to show her how sorry I was for my beheavier and that I didn't mean to hurt her. Kiba wouldn't have any of it. To be honest, I almost didn't know what happened. One moment I was standing there trying to help Saya up and the next thing I knew, I was flying through one of the walls. My eyes were wide with shock as I tried to regusiter what had just happened. When everything finally came together, my sand began to wrap around me, helping me up. I was pissed. I didn't think that that dog brat would have the guts pull a sneak attack on me like that, and what surprised me more was the fact that my sand didn't stop him. I growled, deeply annoyed. I did not like the way my day has been going. My eyes flicked over to the Kiba kid. I had every intention of killing him. I was going to crush him, destroy him; but first , I was going to watch him bleed. And as if sencing my thoughts, he growled at me. And I mean real blood thirsty growl that sent shivers down my spine. I tried to shake it off, but I was still left feeling uneasy. I kept getting the feeling that I should back off and back down. The mangy mutt. I took a step towards him and he emitted another growl holding Saya closer to him, even that mutt he was always carrying around was now growling at me. I've never seen such a pathetic sight. __"I swear to god, if you touch her-," he snarled. I wasn't the least bit concerned about his stupid threat. For some reason, it sounded empty to me. Lacking. My eyes narrowed. I reached down._

_"That enough Gaara."_

_I glanced over my shoulder._

_"What do you mean Naruto."_

_"I mean it's time to go. The party's over," he said, then added slowly, his voice taking a dangerous tone, "So back the hell away from Saya."_

_I watched as his hand's clentched up into fists, his blue eyes darkening. He was snarling at me. My jaw clentched. This... what the hell?_

_(Saya's P.O.V)_

_I buried my face deeper into Kiba's shoulder as he held me closer. I was still crying; No, as a matter of fact, crying didn't even begin to describe what I was doing. I think the more correct term would be 'breaking down', cause I'm pretty sure that's what the hell I was doing at the moment. God I've never felt so embarrassed, so humiliated. God, I wanted to die. This was not something I wanted people to see. I was supposed to be strong, fearless, independent. I sobbed silently into Kiba's shoulder, my body trembling. DAMN IT! Damn it all to hell. I wanted to scream. I want to stand up and scream my fucking head off. I wanted to kill Gaara. The bastard. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. This was all his falt. If only he had left it alone-. I cried harder, reaching up a hand, and gripping Kiba's jacket. I felt his muscles flex under me as he reach up a hand and held mine._

_He slipped his other hand from around my shoulders and wrapped it around my waist. My body quit shaking, and I could feel myself blush under the gaze of his black eyes. He leaned down, resting the top his forehead against the side of mine._

_"I know you're not okay," he said, "But you know what I mean when I'm asking you 'If you're okay'."_

_I managed a slight nod, sniffling a little, "I'm fine."_

_I could feel his body tense, then relax before he answered, 'good' and went back to watching the exchange between Gaara and everyone else. Apperentally, while I've been crying, things have gotten pretty heated. It was no longer a show down between Naruto and Gaara; Now it was a show down between the whole room and Gaara. I wanted to sigh, but knew that if I did it would only come out as a shaky breath and I didn't want to worry Kiba anymore than I already have. I tried to sit up but Kiba's arms held me stead fast. He shoot me a look in warning, telling me that I should just stay the way I was until this all blew over. I gritted my teeth. This was not how I expected to usher in a new day. I gripped Kiba's jacket harder before flinging his hand off of me and standing up. This action didn't go unnotice, the whole room's eyes were on me. I straighten myself and tried to look as dignified as possible. Puffy red eyes or not, I still had my pride... or more like, what was left of it. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Alright guys, break it up. It's over now," I hissed. Naruto's blue eyes flicked from me to Gaara and back. It was obvious to me and just about everyone in this room that Naruto wanted to fight. He want to give Gaara something to remember just in case he ever thought about trying this again. His eyes were pleading with mine, they were still just as deadly, but they begging me to allow him just one punch. I shook my head sadly at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before giving Kakashi the signal to wrap everything up. Naruto was still looking at me even when everyone was filing out. His eyes now glazed over with confussion and I motion him over to a corner with a nod of my head._

_"I don't understand," he barked, "Aren't you mad at him? Don't you want to hit him? The guy made you cry! CRY! I've never seen you cry. I didn't even think that you knew how, but look at what he did to you! And you're letting him get away with it?!"_

_The dude was spitting in my face. I pushed Naruto away for a sec so I had a chance to wipe my face._

_"First of all," I said wipping away the last of his spit, "Yes I am mad at him, and yes I want to beat him just as badly as you, if not more; BUT we can't."_

_Naruto gave me another confussed look and I sighed._

_"Naruto," I said softly, "Do you know why Gaara did what he did? Why he hurt me," Naruto shook his head and I sighed again. "It's because he didn't believe me. He didn't believe what I was showing him. He though I was lying."_

_"So," he snapped, "That still doesn't give him the right!"_

_"I know, I know," I said soothingly, "But Gaara's... different. What I mean is...," God how should I put this, "What I mean is, for Gaara this part of his past is hard for him to accept, to deal with. He choose to forget this part of his past because to him this was the most painful to remember."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because... it was the happiest."_

_We fell silent. Naruto seemed to be mulling over what I had just said and me watching him. Then finally._

_"I still don't get it," he sighed. I nearly fell face first into the floor._

_"Are you okay," he panicked._

_I laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. And don't worry about it, you'll understand eventually. One of these days."_

_He merely pouted, "What ever," and walked out the door. I laughed following close behind him. _

_Once we were out of the Crimson Fang, we said our goodbye's and each went in our own direction. Gaara had long been gone and no one seemed to have had any idea as to where he had went. I had merely shrugged and left it at that. To be honest, I didn't really care where he was or what it was he was doing. I didn't give a shit, and guess what? Neither did everyone else. Naruto was still mad at the guy and simply said, 'he's strong, he can take care of himself,' and left. Kakashi had merely flipped out his book and started reading, and everyone else nodded and left. I smiled. Gaara had made one hell of an impression._

_"I take it you're feeling better," Kiba said popping up behind me. I nodded and reached over to pat Akamaru's head._

_"I was wondering," I said sweetly, "Would it be okay if I were to spend the night over at your place to night."_

_Kiba grinned, "No problem."_

_I smiled, "Great. Other wise it would have been hard for me to sleep with out my little puppy," I said, scratched under his chin. He blushed and leaned forward pressing his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back, my tongue trying to penetrate his mouth. He growled, nipping my tongue and I pulled back, laughing. _

_"Just wait till we get home."_


	9. assignment

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**** Y**eah so here's how it is, no reviews. I'm not recieving any reviews and you want to know why? It's because people aren't sending me any! I'm upset. why write a story if people aren't going to tell me if they like it or not? Write reviews people, it won't kill you or anything (or at least I hope not). Please and thank you._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I smiled as Kiba laced his fingers in mine, I loved it when he did that. Dispite the fact that we were the same age and that he was only like an inch or two taller then me, his hands were so big compared to mine. My hands fitted perfectly in his. I couldn't help but smile, giving his hand a squeeze to show my approval. Kiba grinned and nugged me slightly. He was egaer to get home. Could you blame him? I love Kiba, even if I never told him. The fact is, as long as I know that and he can guess as much then I'm fine. Even if he is better off with out me._

_"I know that look," He said, pulling me closer._

_I frowned, "What look?"_

_"That look," he didn't even look at me._

_"How do you know what I look like if you don't even look at me," I quarreled. He chuckled._

_"Because I know you," he said then added coldly, "And I know what you're thinking. Please don't go there."_

_"Go where," I asked flatly._

_"There," he said, "Don't go thinking such things," he stopped in his tracks and glared at me. "Please... I just want to-," he sighed, "I know that you won't go all the way with me and I can live with that, but I can't kiss you if you're to busy thinking things like 'He can do better' or 'Maybe he's better of without me'. It makes me feel like you don't want me. Like I'm the one that's not good enough. And hell," he chuckle sadly, "Maybe I'm not."_

_I snapped. I just lost it. I stole a quick glance at my surrounding, making sure that there was no one around. And once I saw that the road was clear, smashed my lips against his._

_"Idiot," I growled, pressing my lips harder against his, "If you ever say something so stupid and foolish ever again!"_

_I pushed him to ground and climbed on top of him, I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. What was with me today?! I haven't cried in years and now all of a sudden I'm some freaken cry baby that feels like crying her eyes out every God damn second?! But shit, when you're so use to people telling you that they hated you, that they never loved you or that you just weren't good enough for them, and then to have some one you've loved for god knows how long, someone you've been trying to keep at a distance so you wouldn't end up hurt again, tell you that maybe THEY were the one's that weren't good enough. Damn it! I don't know why but made me feel like fucking crying. The guy was a fucking idiot. God I fucking love him. I choked back a sob and gazed down at him. He looked frightened and worried, but I knew that I didn't scare him. He was just concerned. Like always. I took in a shaky breath._

_"Kiss me."_

_He sighed, "No."_

_"Kiss me," I repeated._

_And again he repeated, "No."_

_Tears began pricking my eyes and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer._

_"Why," my voice came out craked and broken, but my gaze didn't waver and neither did he._

_"Because."_

_A tear rolled down and I got off of him._

_"I'm so stupid. I should've known, I think I'll just go home. It'll be better that way," I said wipping my face with my sleeve, "I'm going to have a talk with Tsunade later on today. After that, I'm not sure what'll happen," I looked at him, "I...I... I'll see you around."_

_I immediately bolted down the street past the Crimson Fang and lept onto a near by roof top. I stole a glance behind me and saw that Kiba was chasing me. I frowned. I was not in the mood to cry again therefore it would be best if I was left alone for a while. I shoot a glare in Kiba's direction and took off. I lept across the roof tops, easily hopping from one building to the next. I was no longer crying, thank god. As a matter of fact I was calm now, sure I was still upset, but at least I was back to my normal self. Calm, cool, and collected. I breathed out a sigh and smiled. Maybe all I really needed was a quick run across the roof tops. I grinned and did a front flip, landing on top of an old abandon building. I was about a good three miles away from the Crimson Fang now and maybe (hopefully) Kiba. A cool breeze swept by and I grinned holding my face up to it. It felt nice... soothing even. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall back on the roof top. I needed to relax. That talk I needed to have with Tsunade was probably going to be a mild one, if anything didn't go wrong. I even had the team picked out already, just in case she really did decide to give me the mission. I let out a buff of breath, blowing my black bangs out of my face just to have them land in my eyes. I cursed and swatted them away. Great, now even my hair was attacking me. I sat up straight and hunched my shoulders, sighing. I was getting tired, and now that I think about it, a little hungry too. 'What I need is a place to crash' I thought. I heard the sound of foot steps approaching and took a swan dive off the roof. No sooner had I done this did a familiar scent catch my nose. I hunched low in the dark ally that I was hiding in and tried to mask my presence. He really didn't know when to give up. Kiba's head peeked over the ledge of the building and looked down in my direction. I merely smirked and tried to keep from laughing when his head disappeared back over the ledge and started barking out order to Akamaru to find me. I knew he never would, not unless I let him, after all there was a reason why he couldn't see me just now even though he was staring right at me. I waited a good ten minutes until I was sure he that he was gone. After that, I took to the roof tops again, but this time I had a destination in mind. If you wanted peace and quit in a village full of prying shinobi the best place to go would be-._

_I tossed a pebble at his window, when there was no answer I threw three more, and one of them just so happened to crack the poor thing. I winced. 'I think I can pay for that'. If he asked me to. I waited a few more seconds and just when I thought that he wasn't going to answer and was about to throw somemore pebbles, I saw movement. I didn't even wait for him to open the widow and just lunged at it. Lucky for me, he snapped it open just in the nick of time. The last thing I needed was to go busting through someone's window at one' forty in the morning. Tsunade would have my head. I did a roll forward to brake my fall and tossed a grin over my shoulder as he was closing the window. I grinned._

_"Top of the morning to ya, Shino," I jumped up and just about tackled the guy. He merely sighed in return._

_"I hope you can pay for that," he said refering to the window. I laughed nervously and pulled away from him a little._

_"I can't make any promises. Maybe after this mission... if we're lucky," I said shrinking away._

_Shino just grunted and looked away. He wasn't really in the mood play, I could tell. I merely sucked my teeth at him and sighed._

_"Straight to the point then," I asked, not really expecting an answer. Shino didn't disappoint. My question was met with silence._

_"I need a place to crash for a few hours," I said, "Just a few hours then I'm out of your hair. I'll even make sure to give you the money to fix your window as soon as possible.," I looked at him, "Please."_

_"I take it something went down between you and Kiba," he asked. I didn't answer. He understood. It was some what rare for me and Kiba to fight but when it did happen and I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it Shino was the one I would always turn to. Even if he didn't want me to._

_"You're welcome to stay, just don't make to much noise, you'll wake up my parents again."_

_'Again' I thought. I just shrugged it off. It's not like they came at me kunais blazing or anything. Which was another thing I like about Shino, his parents. They never did make a big fuss of things when I would make a few late calls to their son. They were completely fine with it. It was almost scary._

_I waited until Shino got back into his bed before crawling in next him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't say anything and I pressed myself closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. This time he did move. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I buried my face into his chest and sighed in content. Shino did the same. _

_"You and Kiba should fight more often," he said softly._

_I chuckled, "You would like that wouldn't you?"_

_"I won't complain if that's what you're asking."_

_I laughed, gazing up at his face. God he was beautiful. I often wonder why it is that he hides his face behind his jacket all the time. If he would just unzip the dang thing or just take off his shades, the whole village would be after him. He was just that handsome. His lips brushed the top of my head and my eyes widened._

_"Sleep," he said, "I'll go with you to see Tsunade later, but you gotta rest."_

_I nodded and yawned. He didn't have to tell me twice._

_~( meanwhile- Kiba's P.O.V)~_

_I hunched over panting. I was tired, hungry, and pissed as hell! I knew that it might have been impossible to find her, I knew that. But it's only impossbile if she didn't want to be found, and I was hoping that that wasn't the case. I groaned. I should've just kissed her. That was the first time that she has ever asked me to do something like that, so why the hell did I refuse her?! 'Because you're an ass hole,' I thought. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I would never forgive myself if those happened to be the last words we ever said to each other. Akamaru barked at me and I snapped my head up. I watched as he took off across the roof tops and smirked. He had caught onto her scent._

_I crouched down on branch near Shino's window and growled. I didn't like this, I didn't like this one bit._

_"So this is where she ran off to," I snarled, "I should've known."_

_I glared at the crack in the window. It was obviously Saya's handy work. I should've known, really I should have. This all made sence. Although it was rare, there were times when I would catch Saya's scent on Shino clothes and Shino's scent on hers. But the truth was that it was so rare and the times when I did catch it was so far apart that I couldn't put two and two together. God, I wanted to bust through that window. Saya was mine! I heard Akamaru whimper beside me but payed him no mind. I was scaring him, I know, but Saya... She was mine! I didn't understand how Shino could do this to me. We were teammates, friends. Akamaru whimpered again and this time I directed my glare at him. He shrank away and I immediately regretted my actions. He hadn't done anything wrong, I shouldn't have glared at him like that. I patted his head and apologized before turning my attention back to the window. I know Saya. She's loyal and kind and she wouldn't cheat on me. Ever. I released a heavy sigh. _

_"Please... Saya."_

_~(8:45am- Saya's P.O.V)~_

_Me and Shino walked in silence as we made our way over to Tsunade's office. It was nice and warm out, and hell if I didn't feel refreshed._

_"I haven't slept that well in ages," I sang, strentching my arms way over my head. I looked at Shino and grinned, flunging myself playfully at him and laughing when he easily dudged me. He wasn't really one for playing out in the public._

_"Control youself," he said. I pouted and flung myself at him again, and again he dudged me._

_"What if I don't wanna," I whined. He just walked right past me. I huffed. "Meanie."_

_"I'm not mean," he said, "I just don't like doing such things."_

_"You just don't like being seen with me," I shoot back. He froze. Oops. Wrong thing to say._

_"Is that what you think of me? Do you really think that I'm that shallow?"_

_"Nope," I said grinning, "If I thought that you really felt that way, I wouldn't be here with you right now," I tossed in another smile for good measure._

_He didn't buy it. I bit my lip._

_"Shino, you know I didn't mean what I said," I said jumping on his back. He just kept walking. I whined._

_"Come on Shino, I'm sorry. Please. You've got to forgive me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Umm, because you like me, maybe," I chuckled._

_"Get off my back."_

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, "No."_

_He sighed, "You are way more trouble than your worth."_

_"And yet you love me anyway," I cheered. That earned me a soft chuckle. We kept walking, me never getting off of his back. And to my surprize, he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he even wrapped his arms around my legs to help support me. I grinned and pressed the side of my face into his back._

_"You were always so quite," I said, "To the point where I wondered if we could ever be friends. I wonder when did that change."_

_"When you defended me," he said. I snapped my head up._

_"When I defended you," I repeated dumbly, "When did I do that?"_

_He didn't say anything. I scowled._

_"Hey Shino, when did I do that? Come on, tell me," I said gripping his shoulders and shaking him._

_"Keep this up and I'll drop you," he said flatly. I huffed._

_"Meanie."_

_By the time Shino and I made it to Tsunade's office, it was eleven o'clock and Shino had a fresh bruise on his shoulder from where I had bit him. Serves him right. Meanie._

_Tsunade merely glanced at us from her place behind her desk before returning back to her paper work. Odd._

_"Tsunade," I said carefully, "Is everything alright?"_

_She slammed her fist down on the table and I quickly retreated back behind Shino's back._

_"What do you think," She snapped, before groaning and crumpling back into her seat. I smirked, realization dawning on me._

_"Hangover, ah? Yeah those things can be a real bitch can't they," I grinned. She snarled at me._

_"Hey now, don't get mad at me," I said putting up my hands defensively, "I warned ya. The liquor that my club sales is some hard stuff. Could leave you with a hangover for weeks."_

_She groaned at my words, and I tried not to laugh._

_"Here," I said tossing a small packet onto her desk, "Take this, it should help with your headach."_

_She snatched the pills off her desk and tossed them back, not even bothering to drink some water. I snickered. 'Dang, was the headach that bad?'_

_A few seconds later she sighed in content as the pills began to kick in. She smiled, "Now, where was I? Oh yeah... What do you think? Because of your little party I was completely waisted."_

_"Tsk, no one told you to drink so much," I said rolling my eyes. I berely managed to dudge the the kunai that grazed my cheek. I went back to my spot behind Shino._

_"Anyway," she said settling back into her chair, "Here is the outline of the mission we talked about before you left."_

_I moved from behind Shino and took it, flipping it open. Scanning it's constants, nothing in partickler jumped out at me but still-._

_"This is a C ranked mission right," I asked already knowing the answer. She nodded, intwining her fingures and resting her elbows on her desk. This just didn't feel right. I looked up at her and our eyes locked._

_"You don't think that this is an ordinary C ranked mission do you," she said a bit to calmly for my liking. I chewed on my bottom lip._

_"Just getting this feeling is all," I said. I handed the file over to Shino so he could take a look at as well. This didn't go unnotice._

_"Planning on taking Shino with you."_

_I nodded, not really paying attention. My eyes glided over to Shino. He was rather calm, not that I should expect anything less, but still. Something just wasn't sitting right with me. I sighed. 'Guess I'll just have to find out the hard way.'_

_"Who else do you plan on taking__," she asked breaking through my thoughts._

_I snapped my head up, "Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata."_

_"Hinata," she said raising a brow, "Two Hyugas? Do you really think that's called for?"_

_I shrugged, "Who knows. Better safe than sorry, though."_

_She sighed, "I guess you're right, but still thats five of you. I don't think that its such a good idea to let so many of you go on such a low ranked mission. You are taking some of our best you know."_

_I gave a small laugh and smiled, "Yes, I'm well aware, but if I am right about this, and I do believe I'm right by the way, then you might want to think twice before messing with my team."_

_She studied me._

_"How often have I been wrong," I said, my tone coming out a bit more threatening than I would've liked._

_Her eyes narrowed at me, but I didn't back down._

_"When do you plan on leaving," she asked._

_"When do you want me to?"_

_She picked up a copy of the file on her desk and scanned over it._

_"When I first recived this request you had three weeks to get to their location. You've already lost a week thanks to that mission you just returned from and the days off you took for recovery. Even so, it should only take you about five days to get to their location from here, so that gives you about a week before you have to depart... unless you want to leave sooner."_

_I shook my head and smiled, "I think I'll take my time with this one," I grinned._

_Tsunade didn't say anything, just continued to stare, which wasn't a good sign... for me anyways. I grabbed Shino's hand and tugged on it, signaling that it was time to go. He laced his fingers in mine and began to tugged me towards the door. I could feel Tsunades eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. I didn't dare glance back. Once we were out in hall Shino dropped my hand and glared at me, though it was kinda hard to tell with his shades on._

_"Have you gone mad? Do you know how long this mission could take?" His voice was low and calm and he was pissed as hell._

_"I don't know," I shrugged, "About a week?"_

_"Try a month."_

_I shrugged not really getting what he was getting at._

_"A month away from Kiba," he said._

_"Yeah and," I said folding my hands behind my head._

_If Shino was the type of person to face palm, I could so imagine him doing it right now. He sighed._

_"What did he do this time?"_

_"Nothing," I said turning on my heels, "He didn't really do anything, I was just over reacting is all. I'll go see him later... that also goes for you by the way. Oh, and if you'd be so kind as to alert the others about the mission that would awesome, thank you," I said dashing off before he could say anything. I could hear a sworm of his insects coming up behind me and I did a little fancy foot work that had them missing me by about a mile. I quickly straighten myself and did a few hand signs, tossing a smile in Shino's direction before disappearing in puff of smoke._

_I think it's about time I went home._


	10. Kiba!

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:** I'm really trying here people. I'm trying to make this story better, you know put some action in it, but its hard. I never really typed or wrote any action scenes before. But I'll try, so I'm going to fit in a training scene in this chapter so let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I made a turn down the street that lead to my house and froze. It was around noon and I was getting pretty tired again. I yawned not even bothering to cover my mouth seeing as though I was the only one around at the moment. I rolled my shoulders back, releasing a sigh. 'This was really pointless,' I thought, ' I mean, what could I possibly gain by avoiding Kiba?" I shoved my hands inside of my pants pockets and sighed. 'He's probably still looking for me now too. Either that or he's sleeping.' I felt a shiver run down my spine at that last thought and licked my lips. Forget my house, maybe I should go straight to his. A quick peek is all I need. God knows Kiba's cute when he sleeps. I slapped myself, quickly shaking my head. 'Na, I should probably go home and take a shower first, maybe even a nap.' Another yawn escaped me and I knew that that nap was no longer optional. 'Maybe I should skip Kiba's house all together.' I continue to make my way down the street. It was quit, and if it was anyone else that was walking down this street they would have thought that it was too quit. There were buildings on either side of me, more like little shops and stands to be exact. They were all worn and run down looking, I could never tell if it was from all the years of wear and tare or if it was from lack of care. I huffed. This place was like a ghost town and if I didn't know better, I would have thought that I was the only person living on this street. I kicked a pebble as the walls of my mansion came into view. They were painted a pearly white and the slopping roof like tops that covered them were painted a gold like color. I frowned. Not exactly creative I know but each time I tried to come up with different colors for the paint job it just didn't seem right. It was annoying to say the least. I slipped in through one of the gates and sighed, closing the thing behind me. I never knew being home could be so... unnerving, it was annoying. I followed the stone path up to my front steps and kicked my door open, not even bothering to use the key. But now that I think about it, that key would have been a better choice. At least that way Gaara would've known that it was me standing on the font steps and not some random enemy. I choked as his sand curled around my throat and tried to pry it off. No such luck. I hissed, baring my fangs and tried to ignore the earge to blow everything skyhigh with my chakra. I hated being caught of guard and trapped. It made me feel like an animal. A picture of 'his' face flashed in my head and I whmpered in fear, almost fainting. My eyes fell to the doorway as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. I instantly relaxed._

_"Garra."_

_He didn't even look at me. His face was expressionless, his stance tense. Something was on him mind. I rolled my eyes. 'Thank you captin obvious,' I thought to myself. I kicked my legs restlessly. I was getting tired of dangling up here. I shot a dirty look down at Gaara and cleared my throat._

_"Plan on letting me go anytime soon or am I going to spend the night up here," I hissed._

_He dropped me and I fell to the ground with minimum grace. I rubbed my ass as I watched him turned his back to me and walked inside. It was almost sad. Almost. I followed up behide him and once we were in the living room, made a reach for his hand. His sand stopped me._

_"What do you want?"_

_"What's bothering you," I asked._

_He went silent. I stepped in front of him, somewhat forcing him to look at me._

_"What's wrong," I tried again._

_He didn't say anything. I let out a fustraited sigh. Running my hand through my hair I glared at him._

_"Gaara, I'm trying to be nice here. Now look, I know it has something to do with last night but-."_

_He grabbed me and pulled me towards him, crushing me against his chest. I made a sound of shock and froze. My eyes were wide as I looked up at him. His face was red and his eye were closed. He was holding me so tightly. _

_"Gaara."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I just couldn't-. What you were showing me, I just couldn't belive it was real. There was no way I could be that happy from just being with someone. I couldn't imagine me telling someone I love them and then wanting to forget them," He pulled away and grazed down at me, "What happened?"_

_I just stood there... shocked to say the least. When I got home all I really expected from him was the cold shoulder treatment, for him to act as though I didn't exist and to walk right past me. What I didn't expect however was for him to hug me and tell me that he was sorry. I swallowed. My throat suddenly feeling dry. His green eyes stared down into my red ones and I knew that I had to answer him._

_"Your father," I said coldly. He didnt' like the answer._

_"Did he do something to you?"_

_I shook my head, "No," I said smuggly._

_He stared at me as if expecting me to continue. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared back. I couldn't tell him everything._

_"Waiting for something?"_

_"You're not going to tell me?"_

_"You're not ready for it," I said sweetly. He didn't like that answer either. He made a grab for me but I simply side stepped him. Next was his sand, but I simply sent out a pulse of chakra and his sand exploded. That froze him in place._

_"How did you-."_

_"There is a reason as to why they choose me to protect you you know," I said cockily, circling him, "Naruto isn't the only one that can go toe-to-toe with you." _

_I stopped in front of him and shoved my hands back into my pockets, "Or would you like to find out?"_

_He didn't say anything and I took that as a no._

_"You'll find out all that you need to know in due time Gaara, you shouldn't rush these things," I said turning my back to him, "You wouldn't want a repeat of last night, right?"_

_Silence._

_'I didn't think so.'_

* * *

_I stepped out of the shower and sighed in content. The hot steamy water was just what I needed to relieve my stress, a hot shower always seemed to relax me. Most people would've just gone to a hot spring for some relaxation but what they don't know and I did was that there is always a chance of a peeping Jiraiya lurking around. I remembered the first time I had caught him peeping. I had just stepped out of the hot spring with my towel wrapped around me when I heard something. Chuckling. I didn't even hesitate to throw a throwing star in that direction. Hit him dead between the eyes. The bastard. After that I careful not to go to any type of hot spring unless I was sure that the coast was clear. It was one thing if Kiba sees me, but it's totally different if a dirty old man is checking me out. Which reminds me, I haven't seen the old fart around today. I shrugged. He was probably at the hot springs checking out the poor unsuspecting women. I scowled at the thought. It was at times like this that I wish that I didn't have any respect for the man. He is such a perv. I stepped out of my bathroom and into my bedroom once again enjoying the feeling of the carpet against my toes. I didn't even waste time when it came to me dropping my towel onto the floor and walking away from it. I didn't even sence the pair of eyes watching me as bent over and looked through one of my dressers that decorated my room along the walls. I did, however, notice when a pair of hands found their way around my waist and something hot and wet trailed a line up the side of my neck. I shivered._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered._

_I laughed, "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."_

_I heard him gulp and I knew that he thought that I was mad. I laughed again._

_"I'm not mad at you Kiba, you did nothing wrong. If anything I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way, it's not your fault that you didn't want to kiss me," I turned around so that I could face him and watched as he blushed. I had almost forgotten that I was nacked. A devious smile crawled onto my lips and I chuckled. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my body against his, grazing up into his eyes._

_"Do you really feel that bad," I asked sweetly. He nodded absently and I could feel his hands rest on my hips. I pressed myself closer._

_"How bad?"_

_He began to stroke my hips and press himself against me. "Bad," he said. It almost sounded like he was having trouble breathing._

_I had to keep from laughing. I went up on my toes and placed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and resting my head on his shoulder._

_"Really? You don't seem that upset to me."_

_"Trust me," he said grinding against me, "I'm really upset," he bent down and kissed me, "I don't even know what to do with myself."_

_I smiled as a moan escaped him and a dazed look began to glaze over his eyes. I reached down between our bodys and cupped his manhood smiling once again as he instantly bucked his hips into my hand. I grinned._

_"Yes, you seem really troubled," I snickered. He just growled and grabbed my hand, forcing me to rub him harder. I blushed._

_"I-I think that's enough Kiba," I said trying to yank my hand away. He growled and glared down at me._

_"I don't think so."_

_"But I'm wet," I said struggling as he began to drag me towards the bed. Wrong thing to say._

_He tossed me this evil wolf like grin from over his shoulder before tossing me onto the bed._

_"Well thats nice to know."_

_I stock my tongue out at him rather childishly and scowled._

_"Why you want me so badly I'll never know,' I sighed as he crawled onto the bed. He didn't say anything and just settled between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably. Kiba ignored it._

_"You really shouldn't tease people like that, Saya," he said dipping his head so that he could place a kiss on my collarbone. I hissed at the contact and tried to keep myself from leaning closer. He chuckled and began to trail light kisses up the side of my neck, across my jaw, and finally, on my lips. I rested a hand on his chest and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. God he tasted good. He swiped his tongue across my bottum lip and I moaned loudly before letting him in. His tongue wrestled with mine for dominace and I quickly pinned his before exploring his mouth. It was so hot and wet and-! I gasped, breaking the kiss, and bucked my hips up. Kiba smirked at my reaction and continued to rub me between my legs. I groan and tried to hide the blush that was, no doubtedly, on my face. He chuckled and rubbed me harder before gently inserting a finger. I had the sheets on my bed in a death grip as a wave of pain shoot through me. I cried out._

_"K-Kiba..."_

_"I'm so sorry," he said softly, "But it'll get better soon, promise."_

_He began to thrust his finger in and out of me and soon the pain was gone. I sighed in releif, but that sigh was soon cut short by another moan. My head fell back as I began to thrust my hips in time with Kiba's finger. I moaned louder and thrusted my hips down harder trying to get as much pleasure out of this as possible. It felt so good! I never knew riding a finger like this would feel so good. Kiba's name feel from my lips and I felt something in the lower part of my body clench up. I cried out as my body clamped down on Kiba's finger and fell limply against my bed. I was panting, tired, and suddenly sleeply. My gaze slid down towards Kiba's grinning face and I raised my middle finger at him. He laughed and crawled over beside me pulling the covers over us. I glared at him and pressed myself closer to him. He chuckled._

_"I hope you're happy now," I hissed, "Thanks to you, now I have to go and take another shower," I swatted his arm and fixed him with another glare. He simply laughed._

_"As long as I get to join you," he mused, kissing my forehead._

_I continued to glare at him, fixing him with themost hate filled gaze I could muster, even though that was the complete oppsite of how I really felt. A yawn escaped me and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep. I cuddled closer to Kiba, enjoying the heat that his body gave off as buried my face into his clothed chest, smiling. He gazed down at me and I felt my eyelids begin to close. He smiled down warmly at me and I couldn't help but return the favor._

_"You know Kiba," I mumbled, trying to hold back another yawn._

_He smiled, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes, "What?"_

_"I really do love you, you know that right?"_

_His eyes widened and I could tell that he was holding his breath. But then, after a moment, he finally smiled and chuckled, kissing my forehead again, "I know," he said softly, "Even if you didn't tell me."_

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek and smiled. 'And that is why I love you.'_

* * *

_~(Kiba's P.O.V)~_

_I watch as her eyelids drifted close and smiled. She was so beautiful. I brushed another strand of her dark hair out of her face and watch the steady raise and fall of her chest as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so calm and content. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek gently, careful not to wake her. 'I wish she could always look like this." I wrapped my arms around her protectivly, shielding her with my body from some unseen danger or threat. She steered in her sleep, reaching up and clutching me closer to her. I smiled, unable to do anything else but wishing that I could. I rested my head against her's. I knew there were a lot of things that she's wasn't telling me, and I know that her not telling me was a way of protecting me, but still. _

_'To be able to protect her, is that to much to ask?_


	11. Demon rabbit, SHE'S BACK!

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**Okay so like I'm going to stop making promises because I can't really keep them when I don't really plan out what I type, I just sit down and start typing. So I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

_~(Kiba's P.O.V)~_

_My eyes shot open and I bulted up in bed as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I glanced down at Saya, suprised that she hadn't woken up as well, her senses were much sharper than mine. My eyes locked on the door and narrowed as the sound of footsteps grew louder. I poised my kunai in front of me ready to strike. But I was suprised once again as the person walked right past the door and disappeared down the hall. 'What the hell are they looking for?' I made a move to get out of bed and stand but froze when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my waist and a pair of soft lips met my neck._

_"It's just Gaara," she mumbled sleepily, resting her head on my shoulder. I relaxed, but the frown on my face never disappeared._

_"I don't like the fact that he's here with you," I scowled. She merely grunted in reply and began to pull me back against the bed._

_"It doesn't matter weither you like it or not. I was assigned the job of looking after him and that includes having him stay here with me," she snapped. I reached up and pulled her face down towards me, smashing our lips together in a more than painful kiss. She moaned anyway._

_"Just don't do things like this with him," I warned. She laughed and bent down kissing me again, but this time it was slow and gentle and it held promises that I knew she planned to keep. I broke away and grinned up at her, enjoying the sight of the pink tint staining her cheeks. She blushed harder._

_"Keep staring at me like that and I might just kick you out," she grumbled. I chuckled unable to believe how cute she was looking right now. Her pale skin was in great contrast with her eyes, and her bed head gave her this childish glow. I reached up and stroked her cheek, wanting to just drag her down on top of me and fuck her into oblivion. I nearly laughed as I remembered her how quickly she came from just having one finger inside of her. How on earth will she ever manage two? I made a move to pull her down into another kiss but she stopped me and apologized._

_"I need to go take another shower," she said getting up. I scowled and watched as her naked form made it's way towards the awaiting bathroom. I was starting to fell a bit jealous of the shower. There was no way in hell that she'd ever let me bath with her, even if Jesus told her to. She closed the door behind her and the sound of running water soon followed. I sighed, sad that the fun was over so soon, but beared with it. There was always next time._

_Unsure of what to do next, I glanced around the room. It wasn't the first time that I've been in here, and the hell as if it would be my last, but no matter how many times I come in here I can't help but notice just how big it was. Saya wasn't really one for decorations. Her walls were painted a pearly white and the carpet was just as equally as white. How she manages to kee it clean is beyond me. My eyes traveled from the floor to the walls and onto the dressers. The dressers were white as well but more of a cream colored white, and the edges were painted a shiny gold. I shook my head and sighed. There wasn't really much else in the room. Saya didn't really like to keep the things that were important to her out in the open. I had to fight her tooth and nail just to get her to place a few pictures around the place. I slid out of the bed and out of the room, entering the hallway. The lights shone brightly from the ceiling and I had to squint my eyes for a few seconds before I could open them completely, but lord knows that I wish I hadn't. Peircing green eyes stared at me as I stood by Saya's door. They seemed calm and expressionless but I knew better than to believe that that was the case. Not after last night. I huffed._

_"You really are quite the charmer Gaara, didn't think you had it in you," I snarled. His gaze didn't waver._

_"Like wise."_

_My muscles flexed as I growled. I wanted to punch him. The bastard. _

_Saya's warning flashed in my head and I froze. He wasn't worth it. I shoved my hands into my pockets and stepped past him, making my way down the hall. Walking, I could feel his eyes linger on me until I took the corner into the kitchen. 'What the hell was he thinking?'_

* * *

_~(Gaara's P.O.V)~_

_My eyes followed him until he was no longer in sight and I sighed, unclentching my fist. I had heard them; No, correction, I had heard 'her'. I shivered as I recalled the way she had cried out the mutt's name, it had instantly made my pants tight, all that moaning. I shook my head and resisted the earge the bang it against the wall. Why the hell was I feeling this way? I didn't even know that she existed until a few months ago, and now everthing about her was making my head spin. I looked at her door and sighed. I wanted to talk to her. I- I wanted to-... to-. I paused. Only god knows what I want with that girl. Only he knows what she's doing to me. I glared at the wooden door trying my best to burn a hole through it. I hated this feeling. It made me feel helpless, desperate. I could hear the sound of a shower running on the other side and shook my head. 'And how was she taking this? Judging from the sounds I heard earlier, she didn't seem to mind the situation at hand," I clentched my fists , 'Even though she seemed so concerned about me just four hours ago." I bet the bitch was just playing with me. My sand began to swurl around my feet and I felt a sudden blood lust begin to wash over me. I stole one more glance at her door before making my way towards my room. Now was neighter the time or the place. I had to be patient._

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I made sure to rub the shampoo thoroughly through my black hair, making sure that once I was ready to rinse that the bubbles would come out as white and clear as snow. I continued to rub as my mind began to wonder. It has been a while since I've last took some time to just think about things. I sighed. The first thing (more like person) to pop up in my mind was Gaara. I frowned instantly.'How long will this last,' I thought, 'Gaara... when he doesn't know what's happening he-, he sometimes tend to asume the worst,' I began to wash the soap out of my hair, closing my eyes. 'But it doesn't make any sense. He-, why was he even here in the first place? I mean I know that the Sand village and Hidden Leaf are now allies and all since the incident during the chunin exams but...' I sighed again, fustrated. I didn't like not knowing things, especially when these 'things' threaten my happiness. I made the mistake of opening my eye as I finished rincing the rest of the soap out of my hair and hissed in pain._

_"GOD DAMN IT!"_

_I stumbled out to the shower not even bothering to grab a towel as made my way into my room cursing. 'Next time, I'm buying tearless shampoo," I grumbled. Marching over to my closet, I flung the door open and went in, rubbing my eyes. Reaching into one of my dressers, I pulled out a black tight t-shirt along with some bandages to bind my chest and some black boxers. I didn't even bother to put those on right away, which is unusual now that I think about it but don't really care. I continue to walk deeper in to my closet and grabbed a pair of my favorite torn black skinny jeans. I loved these things because they were torn in all the right places and they were faded just right too. I looked around for the right top to complete the outfit and smirked when my eyes land on my black sleeveless Allen street hoodie. I yanked that thing off of the hanger and bent down to grab my Deena & Ozzy Saint Combat boots. Once I was in my room again I began to dress. First was my chest, which was always the hardest since these damn things seem to grow bigger by the second. I sighed as I finally managed to get those babys wrapped and quickly did the transformation jutsu, watching as my girls disappeared. If I could be happier. I quickly pulled my boxers on soon after which was followed by my skinny jeans, combat boots, and t-shirt. Once that was done I made a move to pull on my sleeveless hoodie but halted when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I watched as something that resembled the top of a small black stuffed animal made it's way across my windowsill. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, but I was more than positive that that thing was real after I watch it unlock my window from the outside with some sort of weird tool an opened it. I stood there froze as the toy simply jumped down from my window and walked over to me as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if it was a little person. I stood there horrified, cause what stood in front of me had to be THE WORLD'S cutest, most adorable, stuffed little floppy eared rabbit. I gulped not sure weither I sould scream or just faint, I was thinking more along the line of both. It tilted it's head to the side in the most adorable way as I continued to stare at it and I nearly vomited. It was so cute it was disgusting. It took a step towards me and I immediately took a step back not wanting that thing to get any closer to me. It was evil, I could sense it. It tilted it's head to the other side and took another step towards me. I quickly swallowed a scream and jumped onto my bed not knowing what else to do, but then a thought hit me. 'Maybe I should call Kiba.' And as if sensing my thoughts, the cute and adorable little bunny ribbit leaped into the air and roundhouse kicked me off of my bed and into the wall. As I was flying through the air I prayed to god that this was all a bad dream. I crumpled to the ground. Cracking my eyes open, my mind raced as I tried to fingure out a way to escape this demon bunny. My answer didn't come fast enough though. All I did was blink and that monster rabbit was standing on top of my chest and holding me by the collar of my shirt. My eyes went wide with fear and I felt cold sweat brake out all over my body as the demon rabbit raise its plush hand thing, ready to strike. I quickly closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. I craked one eye open, wondering what was taking it so long to beat the crap out of me but relaxed some when I realized what was in it's hand. A note. I reached for it slowly careful not to provoke anymore unwanted attacks, and took it out of it's hand. It sat down on my chest, it's legs crossed as I read the note._

_Dear Saya,_

_I hope this note finds you well and I hope that Kino (the stuffed rabbit) hasn't been giving you any trouble, he can be a bit... rough at times when he is in a bad mood. I pray for your sake that that isn't the case when he sees you. Anyway I want to tell you that I'm finally back in the village and that I would love if you would meet me at our old training ground, you know the one we use to spar at back in the day. It would mean so much to me if you did. I know that your a busy person and all but if you be so kind as to take some time off and come see me._

_-forever your best friend Nanami._

_I felt my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head as my mind began register what I've just read. She was back. Well at least that explained the demon rabbit. The rabbit, with it's jet black fabric, red stitching, and small bead like eyes, was just as cute as the person who own it and just as evil and deadly too. I wanted to crawl under my bed and hide. This was not happening to me! Maybe this really was just a bad dream, maybe I was still in bed with Kiba sleeping. The evil rabbit back handed me with enough force to break my neck, and I knew that I was awake. How could something so cute be so evil?! I slapped that thing off of my chest and stood, grabbing my hoddie and heading for the door. I knew that if I truly valued my life and wanted to see the next sun rise that it would be best to go see her now. It was not an option. I quickly pulled on my hoodie and sliped out into the hall, the demon rabbit following close behind. Locking the door behind me I walked into the living room. Looking over to my right, I spotted Kiba in the kitchen eating cup noodles. He looked at me from over the rim of his cup and grinned._

_"I never knew that you were into stuffed animals."_

_I tossed him a cofussed look and he pointed to my shoulder with his chopsticks. I didn't even have to look to know what he was talking about and jumped back screaming, knocking over the couch and taking the coffee table table with me._

_"What the hell? Are you alright?"_

_I stared at that rabbit wide eyed as it got up and dusted it's self off, wondering when the hell it managed to get on my shoulder without me noticing. Kiba grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Hello, earth to Saya!"_

_I slapped his hand away and fixed him with a glare, "I'm fine moron, quit shaking me."_

_"Really? Cause you don't really seem that way to me," he said, his face inching closer. I blushed but managed to rolled my eyes._

_"NO, I just love having a demon rabbit riding on my shoulder's without me knowing," I snapped. He frowned._

_"I think I liked you better when you were screaming my name," he pouted, I nearly back handed him._

_"Don't say such things out loud," I snapped, "I-it's embarrassing."_

_"Why," he grinned, "You didn't seem to have a problem screaming my name eairlier."_

_I drew back my fist ready to punch him, but he easily stopped me with a kiss. I frowned, not liking the fact that I was wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled, pulling back, "If I had known that this was all it took to keep you from kicking the crap out of me, I would've done it years ago."_

_I laughed, "Then you would've been dead years ago."_

_He merely shrugged, "Would have saved me from all those years of ass whoopings though."_

_I grinned. He really was an idiot. _

* * *

_-(same day 1:17pm)-_

_By the time me and Kiba had finally got ourselves together and left, I was afraid that it was already to late and that fear only worsened when we showed up at the training grounds and no one was there. My heart sank and I knew that I was in for a world of trouble. Kiba on the other hand didn't seem to care less, in fact the fool was actually happy, said that it gave us more time to be together. If only I could be that stupid. Nanami wasn't someone you could just get a note from with a request and leave it at that; No, if you get a note from her asking you to do something and you don't do it, ha... lets just say that I learned it the hard way and spent the next month clinging to Kiba like glue. I jumped at every sound, tried to out run and hide from every shadow, and ran for cover each time I say a stuff toy or doll. People had thought that I had finally lost it. I shook my head trying to calm myself. There had to a bright side to this. I felt something tug on my hood and watched as the demon rabbit hope off my shoulder. Again I wondered when the hell it got up there and tried not to scream. You know, I think I had just about enough of that blasted thing. I slipped my hand behind my back and reached into my pouch slowly, pulling out a paper bomb. I watched that thing like a hawk, just waiting for it to turn it's back on me so that I could stick this thing onto it's back to that I could blow it sky high. It turned it head towards me and glared. I froze. Was it even possible for a stuffed toy to glare? I swallowed a lump in my throat and couldn't help but wonder if Kiba was seeing any of this. When he didn't even make so much as a sound I figured that he wasn't and made a mental note to kick his ass later. I could've sworn that I told him that he had to be more observent. Turning around to face me fully, I watched a the rabbit started walking backwards, away from me. I couldn't help but raise a brow. I knew for sure that that thing wasn't scared of me. Scowling, I couldn't help but try to figure out what the hell was going on. That thing was up to something. but the answer soon came when a pair of pale hands suddenly reached down lifted the toy up, pulling it into a tight embrace._

_"OH Kino, you don't know how much I've missed you," she squeeled, hugging it tighter. I immedatly made a move to hide behind Kiba, trying to look as invisibly as possible, but soon thought better of it. This girl wouldn't even hesitate to burn down a whole village if she felt that that's what it took to get what she wanted. I made sure to put some distance between me and Kiba. Hey, I may not treat him like a prince but it's not I want him to die._

_Turning my attention back to 'HER' I watched as she slowly turned all her attention towards me. She smiled, and I mean it was the most beatutiful, angelistic smile I've ever seen. I gulped._

_"It's good to finally see you again Saya," she said sweetly. I flinched._

_Lord help me._

* * *

**_Author'sNote: _**_so in this chapter I introduced a new OC charactor named Nanami. This charactor was made up by a friend of mine in school and I hope you like it. I'll go into more details about this charactor in the next chapter, so until then just sit tight and please review. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank You. =^^= _


	12. Small chat Shikamaru?

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes: PLEASE review, thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

~(Kiba's P.O.V)~

You know... to say that I was awe struck would be an understatement. She. Was. ADORABLE! I just wanted to hug her and squeeze her so tight. God she's cute!

* * *

I flinched as a pair of large soft pink eyes locked with mine. She was cute, I'll give her that. My eyebrow twitched and I bit my lip. Who the hell am I kidding?! The girl is fucking adorable, ADORABLE! I wish there was a pole near me so that I could bash my head up against it. I hated this chick, she made me want to vomit blood, she was so cute. I was in the process of sticking my hand down my throat so that I could puke when a sudden movement from my right caught my attention. I watched as Kiba made a move to pounce on the girl and instantly reached out and flung him back. The fool was suicidal. He looked up at me confused, but all I could do was glare at him for his stupidity. I was trembling like mad, but I wasn't angry, no... I was just scared. I looked over at Nanami, she was still smiling, her pink eyed gaze unwavering, but I didn't fail to notice that her shadow around her feet was boiling. Almost like black lava. She was about to kill him. That thought alone made my heart stop and I gripped the fabric over my chest wandering what to do.

"Nanami," I said carefully, "Would it be okay if we went somewhere more... private to talk?"

Her eyes went wide and she giggled and smiled just about jumping up and down with joy, "Sure!"

I gripped my chest even tighter, knowing that I would soon be signing my will. Kiba glared at me, obviously pissed that I was leaving him like this, but one look from me set him straight and he knew that I was doing this for his own good. 'I'll meet you at your house later,' I mouthed. He nodded and stood up, taking his leave, but not before making a show of kissing me. I wanted to slap him. There was a reason as to why I didn't even stand to close to him. Nanami watched as he took his leave and scowled. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking. Once it was just me and her, I released a shaky breath and did all in my power not to crumple to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger," she said dropping the cute act even thought she still looked just as adorable. I laughed humorlessly, trying to pull myself together. Her voice was just as cold as her gaze and I had to suppress a shiver each time she spoke.

"What is it that you want," I hissed, finally managing to gather some courage. She didn't like that.

"Would you like for me to teach you ANOTHER lesson," she said her voice an deadly cool. I smirked, the thought of death now starting to appeal to me.

"That's all up to you," I said folding my arms over my chest, "I don't really care either way at the moment."

She laughed, "I see you've grown some balls."

I smirked, "I see you have too, if that bulge showing threw your dress is anything to go by," I watched as her face turned bright red with anger and gave a cocky smirk. She fisted her hands in her dress and puffed out her cheeks, glaring at me. I laughed, she looked like a squirrel.

"You're mean Saya sama," she whined. I merely chuckled and shook my head.

"Before you decide to go on a rant about how mean I am like you always do, do us both a favor and lets go find a place where we can talk without much fear of people over hearing us," I smiled. She tsked at me but nodded anyway before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I chuckled and did the same.

Maybe now that person that was eavesdropping will leave us alone.

* * *

I bit the inside of my cheek as we walked in silence. It was annoying how quite it was but I knew it was because she was just making sure that the coast was clear. The truth was the Nanami and I are close, you know friend/enemy sort of close. I wanted to sigh but held it in. The truth was that Nanami and I came from two of the world's strongest clans, me from the Kuro Bara clan and Nanami from our rivaling clan and with that being said we are expected to kill each other. I rubbed the back of my head unable to hold the sigh back.

"So I take that they're cracking down on you now," I asked in monotone. She looked down at the ground like a child that had just been caught robbing a candy shop and nodded.

"I don't know how much time I have left," she mumbled, "But it probably isn't a lot."

She stopped and looked up at me, her pink eyes searching my red ones, "I was hoping that if I was going to die that it would be by your hands Saya."

I didn't even blink, "Is that so?"

"Have you ever felt that way about me," she asked.  
I didn't even miss a beat, "Nope."

She laughed but I knew that I had hurt her, as I have done so many time before. I reached out and patted her on the head, twirling a few strands of her silky silver hair around my finger.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Nanami you know that," she smiled and nodded and I knew that she knew that I was being sincere but that didn't make my words sting any less. I released her hair from between my fingers and replaced it with her chin. She gazed up at me a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Nanami, it's not like I wanted this to happen but we both knew that this was coming eventually. There was no avoiding it," I had to keep my voice from cracking as I said the last part. Nanami was scary, she was cute, she was scary cute, and as much as I may hurt her with my words or actions I would never truly go out of my way to hurt her on purpose. And its strange you know, as the next head of my clan and Nanami being the next head of hers, you would expect us to hate each others guts, to want to kill each other and not stop until we were sure that the other was dead. So how the hell did we become friends? I met her pink gaze and frowned, the weight of her words finally starting to truly sink in.

"So, was that all you came to talk about," I asked starting to walk again. She shook her head.

"Your birthday is coming up soon right?"

I froze at the question. 'Is my birthday coming up?'

"Don't tell me that you forgot about your own birthday," she snapped, she was back in evil mode.

I smiled sheepishly not knowing exactly what to say, "It sort of slipped my mind?"

"You were born on that day," She snapped.

"And so were several other people," I shrugged. I could tell that she wanted to slap me for that.

"You're the only female in you clan! I bet that your birthday is like a holiday to them!"

I simply shrugged again but the truth was that she had hit the nail on the head there. Back when I was staying with my clan, my family, everyday was a good one. I can't remember a day that I was with them and was sad or depressed. They always kept me smiling and laughing and they always would tell me how much they loved me, so yeah, when my birthday would roll around you would think that you were at a freakin rave the way they carry on. I chuckled to myself but quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone approach. I causally placed my hands in my pockets and kept my posture slouched, as to make sure that they didn't know that I knew they were there. Nanami did the same, her acting skills coming in handy. She kept her gaze fixed on me but I knew that she was watching him, still something was off with her. Was she blushing?

"A rave huh," came an overly lazy voice. I smiled and quickly relaxed, trying to wipe the grin off of my face.

"Well well, if it isn't the almighty Nara. To what do we owe the honor of your waking presence," I joked.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles and walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Actually I was looking for you," he yawned with a chuckle, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I thought that this would a good chance to use my favorite body pillow again."

I couldn't help but laugh, "The last time you used me for a pillow was when we were back in the academy skipping class. Can't you be a normal person and just go buy you a body pillow, one that is **actually** a pillow?"

"Going through all that trouble would be a drag," he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I made a move to unwrap his arms from around me but stopped when I realized that he was already half asleep.

'He must have been put through the wire.'

* * *

~(Nanami's P.O.V)~

I watched carefully as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Saya's waist and scowled, but Saya didn't seem to have much of a problem with it as she just laughed it off. It was at times like this that I couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship Saya had with these people. Did they even know about her or her clan? About the fact that she could just as easily destroy this village without even having to do so much as think about it? Hell, she could make all the tailed demons look like stuffed toys (not mine of course but you know what I mean). I watched as Saya unwrapped Shikamaru from around her waist and hoisted him over her shoulder as if he was nothing but air.

"You coming," she smirked. I merely looked at her before nodding and rushing over to her side. She glanced down at me and smiled and I blushed. Saya was beautiful, gorgeous, and respectable. I took her hand in mine and smiled up at her, even when she does cross dress, or is covered in blood; even if she is crying or laughing, or is in complete and total pain like she always is she is beautiful. It was at time like this that I couldn't help but wonder how she does it. A Kuro Bara like herself should never leave the safety and comfort of their home or clan. Normally, if they were to leave, they would at least have their most favored or skill knight with them at all times, even when the slept. I couldn't help but wonder what happen to Saya. She wasn't the type to do something so dangerous that could affect the faith of her clan without a reason. The people in her clan means more to her than her own life, to walk around unprotected like she is-, if she were to die before even producing an hire-! I squeezed her hand, not liking where my thoughts were going. Saya was/is my best friend. She was the only one to see me as I truly am and tell me how she truly felt about me, even if that meant telling me that she didn't like me (and she did say that she didn't like me sadly).

"That frown on your face isn't cute Nanami," she said jerking me forward so that I would match her struts.

"Saya," I said softly, "If you were to die, what would your family do?"

"Cry," she said simply, dragging me along.

"No, I mean in terms of the next head."

"My grandfather is currently the head of the family, my real grandfather that is. But if I were to die that would be a problem, not one that couldn't be fixed but a problem all the same. Let's see... if I were to die they would probably make my brother the next head until he has a child of is own, then that child will become the next head of the family before him. Not that I think that my brother would have a problem with it," she said with a shrug.

I stared at her with disbelief. How can she talk about her death so lightly? Did she even care about whither or not she lives or dies? What about her friends and family? I knows that she cares about them, but the way she talks about her death so lightly even though she knows that it would devastate them make me wonder just how much she truly cares for them.

"Where are we going," I mumbled, trying to take my mind off of my thoughts.

"To where you'll be staying in the village until you leave."

'What?'

* * *

~(Saya's P.O.V)~

The walk to Shikamaru's house was annoyingly long and just as, if not more tiring; and it didn't help that I had to keep dragging Nanami behind me because she kept drifting off into lala land while trying to keep Shikamaru from slipping off of my shoulder. I just wanted drop Shikamaru and walk off leaving Nanami behind as well, not that I think that she would have a problem with that. I smirked as I remembered the first time Nanami had laid eyes on him. I was around six turning seven at the time and Nanami was five. I had just arrived at the village not even a good week before before Nanami decided that it was time for one of her surprise visits. I wasn't really as nice to her as I am now and wasn't to pleased about the fact that she was here, but what was I to do? We were talking by the gate when Shikamaru walked up to me and started talking. The chat eventually ended up with him dragging me away so that I could be his pillow while he rested at the park. I smirked. Still, I've never seen someones face turn so red so fast. At first I had thought that it was because she was maybe sick, but later when we met up again for some Ramon, I found out that it was because he was, 'The hottest thing to walk the planet,' as she had put it. Now I'll be the first one to admit that Shikamaru is diffidently a looker, hell the first time I had laid my eyes on him my heart had skipped a beat, but my feelings for him compared to Nanami's seemed more like an insult than anything else and I let him go.

I tapped my knuckles lightly against the door and stepped back all the while I could feel Nanami's eyes burning a hole into my back.

"Where are we," she hissed. I didn't answer, just smiled as I heard someone from the other side of the door yell 'coming'.  
She squeezed my hand tightly in warning but I knew that she would like the surprise that I had in store for her, even if she didn't like it right away. The door cracked open and I grinned as a familiar scared face appeared in the door way.

"SAYA!"

I quickly dropped Shikamaru and flung Nanami's hand away so that I could fling my arms around Shikaku's neck. He quickly returned my greeting with a giant bear hug that had me crying out. We both laughed as we released each other from our hold and he stepped aside, "You coming in?"

* * *

~(Shikamaru's P.O.V)~

Lets just say that I wasn't too happy about waking up and finding myself on the floor in front of my house. I yawned and rubbed the back of my head, standing up. I could just imagine what was going on inside of my house at the moment. When it came to Saya, my parents acted as if she was their daughter-in-law or something, but I could never understand why. I yawned again, feeling that it would be too much of a drag to try and figure it out now.

"O-oh y-your awake."

I didn't even bother to turn around, "You're Saya's friend aren't you?"

She didn't say anything, I didn't care. Less people to bother me when I'm in the house. I made a move for the door but was cut off when she stepped in front of me. I froze, my eyes wide as I looked at her and I mean really looked at her. She was short, really short. The top of her head only made it to my lips and she was pale, almost like her skin hasn't even heard of the sun. She had large breathtakingly beautiful pink eyes, a small but full mouth, and what had to be the most gorgeous shade of silver hair I've ever seen. I didn't even know that I was staring until I saw her turn ten shades of red and try to hid her face behind the back of her hand. I merely looked at her, watching her, she is so cute. I cringed at the thought, it wasn't like me to think that some someone was cute even when they were. Maybe I'm still sleeping? I reached up and felt the knot on the back of my head from when Saya had dropped me and winced. Na, not a dream, what a drag. I continued to stare at her and she continued to blush.

"So are you her friend," I asked trying to see if she could do anything else besides blush and hold that black stuffed bunny that seems to be watching my every move... THE FUCK!

I quickly stumbled backwards and tripped over myself. THE HELL WAS THAT? I recalled the time Saya had dragged me out of class back when we were kids in the academy and I remember this because that was the first time that I had ever seen her close to tears. I had tried to comfort her despite the fact that I would have rather been taking a nap. Once she was somewhat back to herself I had asked her what was wrong she had only said, 'beware of the demon stuffed toys.'

Please lord tell me this isn't one of them.

* * *

_** Author'sNote: **sorry it has taken so long to update guys but the computer at my mom's house is down and I have to wait till I'm over by my dad's to use his. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I starting on the next one right now so don't kill me._


	13. Skikamaru's house

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**Authors**__**Notes:**** To those who like this story and are following it, thank you. To those who like this story and review ,Thank you very much. And to those who like this story and review on each chapter or at least every few chapters, You are awesome! Thank you.**_

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I walked into the house and grinned, smirking as Shikaku pulled out a chair for me to sit down on around the dining table. I took the seat happily and waited for him to be seated to before speaking, still he cut me off. _

_"It's been quit some time hasn't it Saya?"_

_I smiled and nodded, a light blush painting my cheeks._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to stay away for so long," I said meekly, "but-."_

_"You don't have to say anything," he said cutting me off again. I nodded biting my bottom lip unsure of what to say next. It was true that it has been a while since I've last seen Shikaku. Actually the last time I did see him was when we had accompanied each other on a mission three months ago, it was just the two of us (not like we had a problem with that) and it was supposed to be a simple mission, not hard. All we were supposed to do was gather some info on a neighboring land, make sure that they weren't planning anything fishy. It was a lot harder then we had anticipated, but everything went well in the end. Still, I couldn't help but relaxed when I saw him smirking at me._

_"You're a busy girl," he said soothingly, "When you're not training you're out on a mission, and when you're not on a mission or training you're in the hospital getting check-ups, and when you're not doing that-," he chuckled lightly, "You're out trying to make time for your friends," he shook his head, "How do you do it? To troublesome if you ask me."_

_"And yet you always manage to make time for me no matter when and were I call. Isn't that just as troublesome," I laughed._

_He smiled and shrugged, "It's different with you Saya, you know that. Because of you and your medical knowledge you have helped not only me and my clan but the whole village as well. We have the best and most advance medicine that the land of fire has to offer and its all thanks to you and your family. If I couldn't even do that much for you, well-.__"_

_"I've told you time and time again that you don't have to do anything. Everything I do for you I do without expecting anything in return except for your kindness."_

_He smiled warmly at me but still shook his head, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't just accept your help, my wife would kill me. Besides, I just doesn't sit right with me."_

_I sighed and watched as he rested his chin in his hand. _

_"Well, I can't say that I didn't expect that answer... but now that I think about it, there is one thing that you could do for me."_

_He raised a brow silently and I grinned._

_"How would you feel about having a house guest?"_

* * *

_~(Nanami's P.O.V)~_

_'Well I guess I should've expected that reaction,' I thought trying to keep the smirk off of my face, 'But still, you would've thought that a ninja would've been able to handle that better.' I walked over to him calmly, making sure to keep a firm hold on Kino just in case he was in the mood to pull one of his stunts again. I felt him wiggle against my chest and squeezed him hard enough to have broken his neck if he was human, and thank god that he isn't, cause this is my favorite dress. I crouched down beside him, my dress bulking up around my ankles as I stared him in the eyes. He wasn't scared, well at least not truly, which was a good thing, as good as it was going to get anyway. I wanted to pout, this was not the way I had wanted things to go. After I had had my talk with Saya I was supposed to go look of Shikamaru and 'accidently' bump into him and 'twist' my ankle. Then he would have no choice (because of how cute and adorable I am) but to offer me some help. I giggled, imagining all the possibility's that could come from that plan and them all turning out good...or at least they would've if it wasn't for a certain crimson eyed, pale skinned, blacked haired, half-breed demon! I could feel my chakra burning up the air around me and I was in the right mind to go and kill that girl. Friend or foe, no one and I mean no one gets between me and my Shikamaru! __I was just about __to jump to my feet and assonate that bitch when I remembered something. 'I'm- __S-Shikamaru is still here!' I froze. 'Should I disappear in a puff of smoke or __should I put on some of that Nanami charm?' When the answer didn't come I __decided that the next best course of action was to just crumple to the ground. __Not like I could just brush off what he just saw right? Only Saya has that type __of skill. I folded my arms over my knees and pouted, unsure of what to do next, __after all I doubt that he would want anything to do with me after that display. __Most people wouldn't. 'And to think that I actually thought that he and I could __be together. Ha, I must be stupid.'_

* * *

_~(Shikamaru)~_

_I couldn't believe my eyes, the girl looked __like an absolute witch! That black chakra of her was burning up the air around __her and if I hadn't moved away when I did, so would I. I watched as her chakra __grew more intense but as quickly has it had appeared it had vanished and she __stood in front of me as if she was frozen in place. I silently raised a brow in __question and just as I had expected, didn't receive an answer. What was up with __this chick? I stayed on the ground not sure if I should move or make a crawl __for it to Choji's house. Would I even make it that far? Na, I would probably __just stop half way and take a nap, I would rather get my ass whooped by some __crazy silver haired chick and her demon doll then crawl all the way to Choji's, __it'd be to damn troublesome. Huh... you'd think that my life would mean more to __me wouldn't you? I glanced over at her and was slightly surprised to find her __crouching on the ground again hugging her knees, she seem troubled and lost in __thought. Is she wondering about how she should kill me? I saw he shoulders shake __and some how I doubted that that was on her mind. Damn, what is it with girls __and crying?_

* * *

_~(Nanami's P.O.V)~_

_I felt my shoulders shake and wondered when the hell did I start crying? I quickly whipped the tears away with the back of my hand. This was so unlike me, good thing Saya isn't here or else I wouldn't hear the end of it. I quickly jumped to my feet and turned around just in time to bump into Shikamaru. I began to fall backwards but he quickly caught me , wrapping an arm around my waist and his other hand grabbing my wrist. Wasn't exactly gently nor was it really romantic but I could leave with it. He merely looked down at he and he might as well had come out and said it. _

_"This is troublesome, isn't it?"_

_He smirked, "My face just about says it all doesn't it?"_

_I giggled, "Clear as day."_

_We fell silent and it was then that I realized that he was still holding me. I blushed and tried to hide it, but that was kinda hard to do when his face was just six inches away from mine._

_"You like me don't you," he said in monotone._

_My face lit up, "N-n-no," I said trying to twist my way out of his grip. he simply released me and I fell._

_"You butt sure seems to like kissing that ground."_

_"And who fault do you think that is," I hissed embarrassed that I was making a fool of myself. Maybe I should just go inside the house, at least when people compare me to Saya I don't look nearly half as bad. I stood up and__ dusted myself off. _

_"I'm going inside," I mumbled, turning my back to him. He didn't say anything and I walked over to the house, leaving him outside on his own. Only then when I had looked up and saw the look on Saya's face did I realize that something was up. I heard the door open and close behind me and soon Shikamaru was standing by my side. I didn't look at him, I was too busy trying to figure out what Saya had planned to really take notice of him. I watched as Shakamaru's father stood up from his seat and stood next to Saya with a smile on his face._

_"So you must be Nanami, nice to meet you."_

_My eyes ran over the scares on his face and I gave him a small smile. I've seen worse._

_"Nanami," Saya said drawing my attention, "This is Shikaku. He is a dear friend of mine and Shikamaru's father. You are to treat him with respect while you are staying here."_

_I nodded that I understood, that is , until her words finally in._

_"WHILE I AM WHAT!," I screeched._

_Saya merely smiled at my reaction while Shikaku just raised a brow at me. Did I miss something here? I looked over at Shikamaru hoping to get some answers, but he was to busy cleaning out his ear and mumbling about how much of a drag that this was going to be to notice. I wanted to punch something. What the hell was going on?!_

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I swear it took everything in my power not to bust out laughing. I swear she was so cute, she looked like a squirrel. I wonder did she even realize that she had puffed out her cheeks again or that she was sending us death glares. I chuckled. Oh this was priceless._

_"She doesn't seem to pleased about the news Saya," Shikaku murmured. I smiled._

_"You know, I think you're right," I said trying not to snicker and failing. I couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing, I mean I threw my head back and laughed my ass off. It didn't take long for me to end up on the floor rolling. I clutched my side, trying to do something about the pain that came from me laughing so hard. I gasped for air and reached out, grabbing Shikaku's ankle. He looked down at me._

_"H-Help *gasp* m-me *gasp*," I pleaded, tears rolling from my eyes. I busted out laughing all over again. God save me, I was going to faint. _

_"D-damn it n-nanami," I gasped, trying to calm myself down. I gulped down a few breaths of air and rolled over on my back panting. Looking up into Shikaku's face I say that he was smirking at me and I gave him a goofy smile._

_"Having fun down there," he chuckled._

_"A blast." _

_He offered his hand to me and I took it, swaying on my feet a little._

_"Oh man that was a good laugh," I said releasing the last of my giggles, "I should laugh like that more often."_

_"Please don't," sighed Shikamaru._

_I playfully punched him in the arm and he smirked at me._

_"I gotta go," I said walking towards the door, tossing them one last glance over my shoulder, "Take care okay? And that goes to you too Shikaku."_

_He nodded and gave me a slight wave and I quickly slid out the door before Nanami could say anything about it. I knew that I was going to have hell to pay for what I had just did, but trust me when I say it is well worth it. And who was the fool who said that vengeance isn't sweet?_

By the time I had reached Kiba's house I was exhausted. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two week and all that laughing had tiered me out, now it was all catching up too me. Still, that didn't keep me from licking my lips when I stumbled into his house to find him topless and fast asleep on the couch. My eyes glazed over his toned chest, his slightly tanned skin, and his cute fangs. I wanted to touch him so bad! I felt my fingers twitch at my side but quickly balled them up into a fist. I may like Kiba, but that didn't mean I had to act like him. I quietly walked behind the couch, careful not to wake him and slid into his room. I was slightly surprised to find Akamaru sleeping on his bed. 'Guess I can't sleep there,' I sighed, slipping back into the hallway.

"I knew I smelt something delicious."

He pressed me back against the door and wrapped an arm around me holding me close. I blushed at the daze look in his eyes and I could tell that he was still half asleep. I made a move to push him away but he pinned me against the door.

"Kiss me first and I'll think about letting you leave later," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You talk as though you could actually keep me from leaving."

"Given the chance, yes I could."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"For real?"

"I swear to god you can be so stupid some times Saya," he said smashing his lip against mine. I smiled into the kiss, trying not to laugh. Ah, lord knows it's fun to tease him. I slid my hands up his chest and grinned, braking the kiss.

"Someone's been working out."

"Yeah," he growled, "got tiered of getting my ass whooped by my girlfriend."

I laughed and placed a gentle kiss at the base of his neck, "It can't be that bad," I giggled. He cupped my ass and nipped at my ear, "Wanna find out?"

"Please," I purred, kissing him again. That nap could wait.


	14. Damn Saya! Damn Kino!

_I cringed as I opened my eyes to an almost blindingly bright room and buried my face into the cock of Kiba's neck. He shifted slightly and tangled his fingers into my hair, causing me to sigh at the feeling and press myself even closer to him, if that even possible. I smiled in content as I reflected on last night and had to swallow a moan as I remembered how Kiba had just about fucked me into the mattress. Just the thought alone was enough to have me panting. As a matter of fact I was actually feeling slightly sore from his rough treatment last night (not that I would actually ever admit that to him). I rested my hands on his naked chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall that only ever came when he was asleep. 'A girl could get used to spending her mornings like this,' I thought tracing one of the many heckys that I had left on him last night. He shifted again and I could tell that he wasn't even close to waking up. A devious smile began to dance on my lips and I couldn't help but go along with the plan that had already formed in my head. Slowly, as not to wake him, I buried my face back into his neck, nuzzling it softly and allowing my breath to graze his skin. It didn't take long for his body to start reacting, I grinned. Pressing a gentle kiss to his neck I began to lick a thin trail up the side of it, all the while allowing my hands to travel lower and lower over the covers. It shouldn't be long now. I chuckled as Kiba wiggled under me as I licked circles around the sweet spot on his neck. His breathing was becoming uneven, but for some reason it didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. I had to fix that. Placing a few more gentle kisses, I grinned at what I was about to do. 'This,' I thought evilly, 'is pay back for my sore ass.' I carefully untangled our bodies from each other and moved over to his right keeping my face close to his neck. Once I was sure that I was in the clear, I open my mouth and sank my teeth into his neck. His ass bolted up._

_"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"_

_Grinning, I leaned over and gave him a loving peck on his cheek, "Morning sleeping beauty," I chirped. He sent me a death glare._

_"SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_He made a move to pin me down but I flipped us easily and laid down on his chest, "What you don't like the way I wake you up," I asked teasingly. He glared at me. Huh, what a boring reaction. I slipped my hands down his chest and towards his lower region, cupping him gently. He hissed and bucked his hips up into my hand. That was more like it._

_"Still don't like the way I wake you," I chuckled. He tried his best to glare at me again but failed miserably when I gave him a slight squeeze. He moaned._

_"Damn it Saya," he panted. I swear it was so easy to turn him on. I rested my chin on his chest and smiled up at him, never letting go._

_"You make it sound like me touching you is a bad thing," I pouted, trailing a finger over 'him'._

_"A-ah," he tried to grab my hand but I quickly slapped his hand away._

_"No," I said playfully. He whined and bit his lower lip looking down at me. I had to swallow a moan. That look he sent me would've had anyone's underwear dripping, I tried to look away._

_"If you're going to do this to me, at least have the decency to look at me," he groaned, thrusting his hips up. _

_"How can I do that when you're giving me that look," I hissed trying to keep the blush off of my face._

_"You're smart, figure it out," he growled._

_I released him, "I'd rather not."_

_"I swear-," he groaned, "Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you," he said rolling over onto his stomach._

_"Love me, feed me, never leave me," I said climbing onto his back. He merely sighed, but I could tell that he wasn't really mad. I pressed a small kiss against his shoulder and rested my chin on it._

_"Don't be like that Kiba," I whined, rubbing myself against his back, "You know I mean no harm."_

_He snorted at that and didn't say anything. I scowled._

_"Kibaaaaa~!"_

_"Alright alright, I forgive you," he said rolling under me, " but I want my kiss first," he grinned._

_I smirked. That sly dog. I dipped my head and pressed my lips against his, enjoying the feel. His hands came up and rested themselves on my waist and I gasped at the contact, braking the kiss. His hands felt so hot against my skin. He laughed, "It amazes me, the affect that I have on you," he chuckled. I wanted to slap him, he didn't have to brag about it._

_~( Meanwhile, Nanami's P.O.V)~_

_I clutched the sheet tighter, staring up at the ceiling. 'This was not what I had had in mind,' I thought, still trying to wrap my head around how I had ended up with living arrangements at Shikamaru's house. 'Okay,' I thought going over this one more time in my head, 'First I was talking to Saya. Then Shikamaru showed up and fell asleep on Saya's shoulder,' so far so good, 'Then Saya takes him home dragging me with her and goes inside the house after dropping Shikamaru on the ground out side,' I paused, because it was always around this part that I tend to get confused. 'I wait for Shika to wake up, we talk for a bit. I cry. I go inside. And then I'm living with Shikamaru... where did I go wrong?' I turned on my side and frowned. Things always went as planned, always... except when Saya is involved. I scowled, that girl always had a way of messing things up for me. Hell that's the main reason as to why my family is growing impatient. Saya is a threat to them, even if she doesn't seem like it at first glance and trust me she doesn't seem like it no matter how many times you look at her, but she still is a threat and if I don't do something they will. I sighed and reached out to hug Kino to my chest but grabbed nothing but air. I froze... this is bad. Shit, this is so bad. I sat up from my place on the floor in shikamaru's room and scanned the area. He wasn't in here. I began racking my brain trying to figure out where he could possibly be... until I heard a shower running. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that Shikamaru was still in bed sleeping. Daring a glance, I looked up at his bed and saw his covers thrown back. God I didn't even want to know what Kino was up to. Throwing my covers off of me, I rolled out of my bed on the floor and jumped to my feet, my heart pounding. I wish I could say that I knew Kino wasn't so stupid as to what I think he was doing, but being the one who created him, I knew that I would only be lying to myself if I told myself that he wasn't. Oh god, I could just imagine it now, Shikamaru all tied up and Kino sitting on his chest doing God knows what to the poor soul. Oh god, I'm about to cry. I quickly rushed out of the room towards the sound of running water and stopped just outside by the door, my face paling. To my horror that the door was slightly ajar, but it wasn't the fact that the door was open that bothered me, no it was the lock picking tools that layed outside on the floor that had my heart racing. Those were MY lock picking tools! I had bought them on my way here not even a good week ago so that Saya would teach me how to pick a lock. How the hell did Kino get his plush little hands on them, I had them locked up tight! I quickly took a few deep breath trying to calm myself down. Those tools were the least of my problems at the moment. I turned my attention back to the door it's self and licked my lips nervously as I tried to figure out a way to get in there without him noticing or freaking out. Kami, I wanted to cry. Only god knows what Kino has in mind for Shikamaru, and he knows that really the only one that could stop him before things got out of hand. Dear lord, why did I create such a troublsome demon? I inched closer to the opening, swallowing hard and trying to figure out how to go about this. God at times like this I wished that I was Saya. That girl had no shame, she would gladly bust up in there, snatch Kino, and walk out as if nothing happen, as if there wasn't a naked guy in the bathroom with her. I swear it was only ever at times like this that I really apresheated Saya and the way she handles things. I swallowed a sigh. Standing here was not going to help any. Slowly and carefully easing the door open further, I poked my head inside, trying hard not to blush even though I hadn't seen anything yet. The bathroom was steamy and it was obvious from the heat that he was taking a hot shower. 'Good,' I thought, 'This will make things much easier.' Easing the door open a little more I managed to sneak myself in. I was surprised however at the size of it. I thought that the bathroom was going to be a small, not a lot of space type of bathroom, but you could fit a good five people in here comfortably and still have room to spear. I quickly allowed my pink eyes to scan the room, trying to figure out were the hell did that little demon go, but it didn't take long to find him, since he was standing in the middle of the room with a... The Hell, is that a camera?! I watched in absolute horror as he raise his little plush hands and snapped a picture. My face instantly paled. Unable to believe the audacity that that fucking bunny had, I couldn't help but wonder if I really was the one who had created him. Running my hand down my face, I just sighed, wanting to get this over with. Thinking quietly for a few seconds, I figured that the best course of action be to just pounce on him. It would be quick and easy and I could be out the door before Shika could even notice me. And with that being said- er, thought, that's exactly what I did. I caught him just as he was raising the camera again to take another picture but then, I'm afraid, a thought struck me to late. Why would Kino bother to take a picture of Shikamaru if the shower curtains were closed? Eyes going wide, my head shoot up only to meet Shikamaru's lazy but curious gaze. I froze, my mouth dropping open. OH... MY...GOD! I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even move, my body was frozen and I couldn't even find the strength to keep kino from wiggling out of my arms, walking up to Skikamaru and snapping a __**VERY**__ close up and personal picture of his 'stuff'. A deep blush immediately sprang to my face as I heard the soft click of the button and with out even thinking I snatched Kino by his ears and bolted out of the room and out of the house, not even caring that I was still in my nightgown and stockings. God, I'm going to torch this bunny but first, I'm going to kill Saya! This is all her fault!_

_~(Meanwhile- Kiba's house)~_

_"Ah-ah- Ahchoo (sniffle)." _

_Saya whiped her nose as she continued to let Kiba nuzzle her neck._

_"Catching a cold?" _

_She shook her head, "Na, probably just Nanami threathening to kill me again," Kiba laughed._

_"I thought you were afraid of her?"_

_She merely shrugged as she ran her hand through Kiba's thick brown hair, "I have my moments," she said before pulling away from him. She hadn't taken more then four steps before he caught her and pulled her back to him._

_"What did you do to make her so angry," he asked before nipping her ear, totally forgetting about the eggs on the stove._

_Saya grinned, "Something that she'll thank me for."_

_~(Back at Shikamaru's house)~_

_Shikamaru merely stepped out of the shower and chuckled to himself once she had bolted out of the door. 'Well at least I wasn't hard ,' he thought as he began to towel himself off. 'Hope that bunny got a good picture too.' He chuckled._

_~(Nanami's P.O.V- Saya's house)~_

_It didn't take me long to reach her house, though the wall was a lot bigger than I had expected and I almost twisted my ankle when I jumped over it. Still a twisted ankle would seem heavenly compared to the sand that immediately engulfed me the moment my foot touched the ground. Was this another one of Saya's pranks? I sent out a pulse of chakra and jumped back on top of the wall when the sand exploded. The hell was that?_

_"Who are you?"_

_I merely glanced down, "Don't you mean who are you," I said sweetly between gritted teeth. He didn't say anything, but that was when I noticed the sand that had coiled itself around my ankel. I didn't have time to react and closed my eyes as it flung me to the ground. Damn! How comes I didn't notice?_

_"Who are you," I hissed._

_~(Garra's P.O.V)~_

_She was pissed... I like that._

_"I said, who the hell are you," she screeched. I felt my eyes twitched. What the hell was that noise, it couldn't possibly be her voice?_

_"Damn it! Are you deaf? I asked-."_

_"I'll answer after you do," I said cutting her off. She jumped, looking slightly taken aback by my answer, then pouted._

_"N-Nanami," she said meekly. I watched as she bowed her head slightly and gazed up at me from under her thick eyelashes. She- she was cute I had to admit. I felt a slight blush rise to my face and turned the other way._

_"Garra," I said flatly. She seemed to perk up at that. _

_"Garra? You mean, Garra of the sand, Garra? You mean the Garra of the sand that broke Saya's heart Garra? That garra?"_

_"B-broke Saya's heart?"_

_She grinned. And I mean it was the cutest, most malicious filled grin I've see in my life, and I had to admit... I was scared. That smile, the way she talked, it didn't match that cute face of hers. Her big pink dew like eyes and soft shiny silver hair and pale skin didn't go with her potty mouth or sharp piercing gaze. She looked like the type of girl that would get pushed around quite easily and couldn't do nothing about it, but that grin on her face right now is telling me other wise._

_"Oh, this is just too good," she practically sang clapping her hands together, "Oh, this is just wonderful! And it's about time to."_

_I gave her a puzzling look (not that I'm sure she could tell) and frowned. What was she so happy about? Hell, fuck that, what the hell did she mean 'break Saya's heart'?_

_She continued to grin at me but after a while, maybe after finally noticing my questioning gaze, her grin dropped. Now she seemed... upset?_

_"You don't know what I'm talking about do you," she asked carefully._

_I stared her in the eye, hoping to come across a lot tougher than I was feeling at the moment. I wonder did she realize just how much she was creeping me out right now. I swallowed hard but cool demeanor, licking my lips before answering with a cool, "No." That seemed to piss her off._

_~(Nanami's P.O.V)~_

_I never knew that a single word could piss me off so much._

_"No," I asked softly, but the look I was giving him should've had him bursting into flames. "No," he said __**way**__ to calmly for my liking. The bastard. _

_"No or you just don't care," I snarled._

_"Both," he replied and that was it. I SNAPPPED._

_Lunging myself, I growled and I swear to god if it wasn't for the fact that I was so mad I would've stopped and pissed my pants. The sound that had escaped my mouth couldn't have possibly been from me._

_~(Garra's P.O.V)~_

_I froze as the most demonic sound escaped from her throat. This girl couldn't be human! Jumping back swiftly I managed to dodge her attack only to have her spin around in mid air and her foot connect with my jaw. There was a sickening crack, and it was only after an eminence pain exploded in my jaw did I realize that she not only did she get through my shield but my sand armor as well. I raised my hand up to my jaw, touching it tenderly only to end up jerking it away. It was broken. It was broken?! I snapped my gaze up just in time to dodge another attack and I thank Kami that I did. The size of the crater that she made... Damn, why the hell ain't I a hand to hand combat person? I quickly dodged another attack, this one aimed for my head. 'If only you could get your sand around her,' my mind hissed. "Damn," I thought, "But then again, what good would that do? Both her and Saya, anytime my sand coils around them it explodes."_

_"They have to have some weakness," it hissed back. I scowled and grunted as another one of her attacks landed. This one sending me sky high. Damn. I watched out of the corner of my eye as my sand gathered to catch me and felt a bit of relief swell up only to be crushed two seconds later. She roundhouse kicked me in the stomach sending me sailing through the wall that surrounded Saya's property, and that was when a thought hit me. The people in my village must be weak cause it seems like only the ninjas in the Hidden Leaf could whoop my ass this bad, if not at all. And what makes it worse is the fact that they're all my age._

_I didn't even try to break my fall, not unless I was in the mood to break my arms in the process. I merely closed my eyes and waited for my body to coiled with the ground, what else could I do?_

_"__**THE FUCK?!"**_

_I felt something slam into my body and hissed as it made contact with my jaw. Still, this- this felt strange. It felt strange yet so familiar... so familiar. It wasn't till the object talked did I realize what it was or more like who it was. Its sort of hard not know when that person is just about yelling in your ears._

_"Damn it Nanami. The fuck is this all about?!"_

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_A sudden chill had ran down my spine when I was at Kiba's house and it wasn't because he was busy nibbling on my neck instead of the pancakes (such a horny dog... anyway...). I had tried to shake the feeling trying to go back to enjoying my breakfast and beating Kiba off when the same thing happened again, this time the feeling not sitting right with me. I didn't even get the chance to finish my meal before I found myself out of the house and on my here. It didn't take me long even though Kiba's house was far from mine, at the spend that I was going plus a few short cuts over a few roof tops, I was here in record time; And just in time, it seemed, to watch Garra sail through my wall, or at least what was once a proud standing beautiful wall. I flung myself at him, catching Garra before anymore damage could be done. He groaned at the contact and I felt my heart stop as my eyes skimmed over his injuries. Damn it was going to take forever to heal his wounds. I heard myself growl and I knew for a fact that I was baring my fangs, not that stopped me from yelling at the person that I knew was responsible for all of this._

_"Damn it Nanami. The fuck is this all about," I snapped. She froze, seeming to think over her choice of words carefully before meeting my gaze, her own saddening._

_"Why did you ever love such a cold hearted bastard," she choked._


	15. Little talk- Little Meeting- Shino

_**Auther'sNotes: **__Sorry it's taking so long to update, I've been trying to work on my other story "Getting Kakashi" and I've been getting nothing but writers block. I mean I get on my computer and start typing away and I'm like, "awesome this might just do it," and then I re-read it and I'm like, "The fuck was I thinking, this is crap," and hit the delete button. So here is another chapter for Fangs and Sand and I hope that you enjoy it. =^^=_

* * *

_~(Saya's P.O.V)~_

_I shook my head, disgust probably rolling off of me in waves "Please tell me that that isn't the reason why you beat up Gaara," I snarled. There is just no way that that girl could be so stupid. When my question was met with silence, I had to remind myself that Gaara was an injured person and therefore could not and should not be chucked at Nanami for her dumb ass behavior. R__unning a fustrated hand threw my hair,_ I glanced down at Gaara noting that he was beginning to lose consciousness. 'That must have been one hell of a beating he took,' I thought. The corners of my mouth tugged back into a scowl. The mere thought of anyone beating up Gaara besides me pissing me off. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this world who has reason enough to be allowed permits to a free Gaara ass whoopen card. Still, I couldn't seem to keep the smirk from crawling onto my lips when I notice that his injuries weren't as bad as I had first thought. She hit him hard, that was a fact, but the fact that he was still breathing, and his main injury only consisted of nothing more than a broken jaw, allowed me so see just how much Nanami was holding back. Knowing her, she probably wanted to kill him, but she didn't, and that is also quite telling. 'Now here's my question; Did she spare him because of me? Or did she just decide to keep him around a little bit longer so that he could answer some questions before she killed him?' Heh. That last one had me smirking. I knew that Nanami wouldn't kill needlessly, but at the same time I wouldn't put it past her to want to beat some one until they wished that she would. Heh, not that I can blame them. My crimson gaze found it's way down to Gaara's face , and I couldn't seem to find the strength to keep a pained expression off of mine. He had lost consciousness and I wish that I could say that that was the reason why my chest ashed so much. My grip on his shoulders tightened. But I can't. I was never one to lie to myself.

_"Damn... This isn't fair. We both were trying our hardest in that relationship... So how comes I'm the only one with the scares to prove it."_

* * *

_~(Gaara's P.O.V.)~_

_~(Flashback- Ten Years Ago- Sand Village)~_

_I watched carefully out of the corner of my eye as Saya slowly reached over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. My breath hitched and I instantly felt a blush spring to my face. Her hand was so warm. Was this okay? Was it alright for me to be holding her hand? Was it wrong for me to enjoy this? I must have been staring because I watched as a blush slowly crept its way onto her cheeks as well. She offered me a nervous smile, "I-is this okay," she asked pausing. She didn't turn to look at me, but this was something I knew she mainly did when she didn't want me to see her looking embarrassed or nervous. I smiled and stared down at our hands, enjoying the sight of our fingers laced together like that. "Y-yeah, its fine," I said softly. I felt her squeeze my hand slightly and turned my gaze towards her face. She was grinning.  
_

_"Good, cause I like holding Gaara's hand."_

_We started walking again, all the while the two of us grinning. I was so happy, she liked holding my hand. But I couldn't help but wonder... Did she know... that I liked holding her hand too?_

* * *

_~(Gaara's P.O.V)~_

_~(Present)~_

_I bolted up straight at the sound of something crashing to the floor and snapped my head around in that direction, my eyes wide. What the hell was going on._

_"Damn it Nanami! Can't you do anything right?!"_

_My shoulders slumped with relief. It was only Saya._

_"Oh that's just rich coming from you butter fingers."_

_"What was that squirrel face," she barked._

_"You heard me dog breath."_

_"WHAT! Get your ass back here! NOW!"_

_I scowled. What the hell are they doing?_

_"Quite loud mouth or you'll wake your beloved," Nanami snapped. My scowled deepened. 'Your beloved'?_

_"Damn it Nanami! How many times do I have to tell you? I **don't** love Gaara, not anymore, that ship has long set sailed. Now would you stop bringing that up, god forbid he hears you!"_

_"Ah-huh, and who is the one being loud?"_

_"And who is the one making me?" Silence... I could practically feel the __tension._

_"Whatever, just finish up cleaning and put up some of the food for tomorrow, I'm going out for a bit don't wait up. Also keep an eye on Gaara for me until I return. **DON'T** you dare harm him, oh so help me-!"_

_"Yeah yeah, I got it I got it, I won't hurt the guy, promise. Not a single hair." There was another period of silence, then the door slammed. Nanami sighed, "Thank God, I thought she would never leave." All too soon I heard the sound of footsteps advancing in my direction and I gripped the sheets on my bed. I was not in any hurry to see this girl again. I was in no mood to let this bitch beat me up._

_"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on someones conversation, right," came an overly sweet voice. I unknowingly relaxed... until my door was sent sailing into the nearest wall. I watched as it seemed to shatter into little wooden pieces. I'd hate to be that door. _

_I watched Nanami out of the corner of my eyes. She was standing in the door way looking as cute and innocent as little girl who was just given a lollipop, a small smile dancing on her lips. I had keep from cringing. I swear, they must have based the very definition of evil off of her._

_"Nothing to say for yourself," she asked, tilting her head to the side innocently. I wanted gag. She has to know that I wasn't buying her act, right? _

_"You were talking loudly," I said cooly. Her smile widened, but it seemed to promise nothing but death. I couldn't help but wonder was it too late to go catch up with Saya?_

_"Is that so," she stepped inside my room and made her way over to my bed side and seating herself. I didn't even try to hide my displeasure, I looked at her as if I was staring at an offending pile of dog shit. She regarded me as if we were the best of friends. Maybe she was high._

_"Do you want something?"_

_She raise a brow at me as if I had just spoken a different language. "Come again?"_

_"Why are you here," I growled._

_"Here," she asked stupidly, "Well, can you be more specific?"_

_Yep... she is definitely on that stuff. When she was met with silence. Her smile wavered._

_"I'm asking if you want to know why I'm in the village or why I'm in here with you."_

_"Both," I said flatly._

_"Great," she grinned, clapping her hands together in, what I assumed was supposed to be excitement. She scooched farther onto my bed and crossed her legs, causing the shorts she was wearing to rise up to her mid thigh... Strange, but I didn't find it attractive... at all._

_"Okay, so the answer to the first question is NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS," she chimed, flashing me a cute grin, "And the second one is because I want to have a serious talk with you," she said, finally dropping the cute act. Her whole demeanor changed in a flash. It would be an understatement to simply say that I was caught off guard. "I want to know what is it that you remember," she said softly. I froze when she slowly placed her hand on my thigh. I swallowed, this was not looking good for me. She wasn't the type to rape people, right? No, of course not. Saya never would've left me with her if she was. And as if she was reading my thoughts, she smiled._

_My eyes widened in shock as her's began to glow a neon pick._

_"Tell me," she whispered, "I want to know everything."_

_I pressed my back as close to the wall as possible, my sand swirling around the foot of the bed. It wouldn't come to me... it couldn't. I tried to look at her without trembling. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face and I prayed that she didn't see it. She smiled, running her hand up my bandaged chest, before tickling under my chin and flashing me another one of those innocent smiles of hers. Dear god, she's going to kill me._

_"Now now, don't be afraid," she cooed drawing her hand away, "I'm not going to harm you... well... at least not yet anyways."_

_I almost snorted. What the hell was that supposed to do? Make me feel better?_

_The feeling of a blade being pointed at my throat snapped me from my thoughts and I came face to face with a black plush rabbit with red stitching What the fuck is this?_

_"Now," Nanami said cheerfully, "Let the questioning begin!"_

_She straightened herself, rolling her shoulders back and relaxing._

_ "First question: Do you love Saya?"_

* * *

~(Saya's P.O.V)~

_I launched myself off of the branch diving through Shino's window and rolling forward to break my fall. Stopping a good inch from the door I grinned. I didn't break anything this time, that's a first. I quickly jumped to my feet and spun around to face Shino, but instead found myself with my jaw implanted on the floor._

_"O-oh God," I couldn't help but lick my lips as I stared at Shino. A naked, **hard, **Shino. I gulped, unable to tare my eyes away. His body was riddled with scares, though most of them (surprisingly) were from his insects. I watched as a drop of water rolled down a strand of his of his damp brown hair and land on his shoulder. My eyes narrowed as it connected with more droplets and made it's way down his chest, over his stomach, past his navel, and farther down to his-, to his-... I snapped my eyes closed and swirled around, my face every bit as red as a tomato. I opened my mouth to say something, but when nothing more than a involuntary squeak escaped me, I clamped it shut and gritted my teeth. I should be ashamed of myself...I should... but I wasn't. I've always known that Shino was hot. I've never tried to hide that fact from him either. He was hot, handsome, and so damn fine to look at. But that was the first time that I've ever seen **him** so happy(if you know what I mean). I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the thought. It wasn't right to think of Shino that way, I mean I do have Kiba after all and he does an excellent job of keeping me happy. Heh. And he's cute too, so adorable, especially when I won't kiss him. I mean, I've never seen such adorable puppy dog eyes. I legs together, feeling in between them beginning to heat up. Fuck, the moment this meeting is over I'm heading straight over there. Damn. Since when did I become such a bitch? I going to have to have a talk with him... If I can manage not to get distracted. I sighed. What the hell was I supposed to do again? I felt something tap against my head, and I instantly grabbed it. It was a hand.  
_

_"Are you ready to go," he asked coolly. I yelped._

_"What the fuck Shino, don't scare me like that," I snapped. He raised a brow at me and I blushed. "S-sorry. You just caught me with my head in the clouds that's all," I mumbled. When he didn't seem satisfied with the answer I simply shrugged and walked over towards the window, climbing onto the ledge. I tossed a glance at him from over my shoulder, quickly noting that he was dressed in his usual attire, and then jumped onto a near by tree. I waited for him to do the same; I didn't have to wait long. We quickly made our way over to the Crimson Fang. The other should already be there waiting for us. I grinned. _

_I wonder what kind of report Shikamaru will give me._

_It didn't take us but thirty minutes to to get to the club, and when we did, we were met by a pretty pissed off Neji, nervous Hinata, and a sleeping Shikamaru. I didn't even want to know what happened._

_"Neji, you're dismissed," I said flatly. I didn't even bother to look at him as I entered the club, but I was forced to stop when he grabbed my hand. He yanked me toward him and I collided with his chest. I took a step back so that I could look him in the eyes._

_"Something wrong?"_

_"What do you mean I'm dismissed," his grip on my hand tightened. I jerked it away._

_"I mean what I said. You're dismissed, there is no longer any reason for you to be here, you may leave," I smirked, "I just realized that Tsunade was right, I don't need two hyugas and, no offense, but I think that this mission is better suited for Hinata."_

_"Then why did you call me here?"_

_"Cause I needed you here until now. Come now Neji, don't be mad," I cooed tapping the tip of his nose. He blushed but it was obvious that he was still pissed. I grinned, "Want me to make it up to you?" He simply huffed, I smiled. He is so cute when he's angry. "How about a sparring match when I get back? Just me and you, at your house, when the mission is over. I'll even cook dinner," I chimed nudging him in the ribs. He shook me off and glared, but I knew I had him. "I'll even make your favorite dish with lots of that sauce that you like," I said nudging him in the ribs again. This time he didn't shake me off. I grinned. Victory. "Till next time then?"_

_He simply closed his eyes and sighed. "You'd better keep your word."_

_My smile dropped and I couldn't help but take offence. "When don't I," I scowled._

_Someone grabbed my hand and I turned around to find Shino standing next to me. It startled me slightly, because I could have sworn that he went in already. He laced our fingers together and leaned down towards my ear, his breath tickling me. "Don't frown like that. He knows that you would never lie," he whispered. I blushed. The feeling of his lips brushing my ear as he spoke sending shivers down my spine. I knew it would be to much to ask if I prayed that he wouldn't notice. There wasn't a thing about me that Shino never noticed. Hell, that was the main reason why I never tried to hide anything from him, it was useless. I studied him, trying to see through his glass and into his eyes, but that was useless as well. Oh well. I gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled, "Thanks," before blushing some more and tugging him towards the entrance. It was about time that we got this meeting started. We quickly made our way to my office and he held the door open for me as I entered, locking it be hide us. I offered Hinata a warm smile as I swiftly made my way past her and took a seat be hide my desk. I openly frowned at the stack of paper work that I found there before picking it up and placing it on the floor next to me. I plopped down in my leather with a sigh, instantly dropping my head in my hands. A list of all my responsibility's hitting me at once. Damn, it looks like I'm going to have to forget about Kiba's. Fuck, this even looked like it was going to be another all-nighter. Someone rested their hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Shino. Who else would it be? Only he seemed to know what would be going through my mind at a time like this. I slowly lifted my head and sighed again, this time studying the look on Hinata's and Shika's face. They we both looking at me intently. It was time to get started._

_"Alright," I said leaning back in my chair, "First thing first, let me brief you on the mission. Then I'll tell you how we're going to split up," I glanced at Shino and smirked, and we'll decide who get's to tell Kiba about it my leaving."_

_I grinned when everyone stiffened, and dared not laugh when Shino's grip on my shoulder tightened. They all knew just how much Kiba hated me leaving on long term missions, and they all remember all too well how he reacted the last time I came back from one beaten and bloodied. His temper flared even more when no one would tell him how or why I was in such a state. Even I wouldn't budge, but that was because I couldn't tell him that some one from a rivaling clan had tried to take my life. I couldn't tell. He was better off not knowing._

_The meeting past in a flash and soon it was just me and Shino in the office. I groaned as I tossed my head back and frowned, running my hand down my pale face. God, a nap sounded heavenly right now. I flung myself forward and folded my arms on my desk resting my head. I glanced at the electric clock in front of me and sighed, straightening myself. It was seven going on eight. The meeting had lasted only an hour, but I had spent most of my day dealing with Nanami and healing Gaara. Despite that sounding like so little, I naturally have a weak body, and there are times when I just don't have the energy._

_"Go home, rest. I'll take care of this."_

_I smirked as Shino bent down next to me and picked up the stack of papers from off the floor. He gently placed them on the desk next to me and looked at me expectantly. I shook my head._

_"I can't just leave you with all this, and it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to help me either," I smiled, "You've helped me enough today anyway, why don't you go home and I take care of this. It is my club after all and knew that opening my own club would be easy. It's my responsibility not yours, go home and get ready. After tomorrow we'll have a long trip ahead of us, you'll need the rest."  
_

_I spun around in my chair and grabbed a file from the stack, flipping it open with a new found determination. I could feel Shino's eyes on me, his concerned gaze, but I didn't care, I was now set on getting this task done. I wasn't about to leave this place until every last piece of paper work was signed and sent. And as reading my thoughts, he sighed._

_"If you don't want to ask for my help then don't, you don't have to," he stated, "I'll help you anyway," he picked up a piece of paper and scanned it before reaching into one of my draws and pulling out a stamp. I watched as he stamped the word approval on it before putting it aside and and picking up another one, repeating the process. I couldn't help but smile and relax, releasing a calming breath. I could just about feel all of the tension leaving my body. I couldn't help but grin, my eyes glued to the source of my ease. Shino. No matter what, it was always Shino. Even if no one else in the world understood me, Shino did, he always did.  
_

_"What would I do without you," I sighed._

_He smirked. "What could you do?"_

_I playfully tossed an eraser and grinned. He was right though... What could I do?_

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**____Man this chapter came out a lot longer then I had intended. But hey, better for you right? I hope you enjoyed it and please, pretty please, review. Thank You. =^_^=_


End file.
